Channy on Screen!
by HPforever07
Summary: Chad and Sonny are filming a new romance movie together. Will the romance continue off screen?
1. Season Break

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! I know I'm awful, but please no mean comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or its characters…I wish!**

**Chapter 1: Season Break**

**Chad's POV:**

Finally, we just finished shooting the season finale of Mackenzie Falls. I would miss my number one teen drama show, but I needed a break from these people!

I was in my dressing room and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast was seated on my couch. They were lost without me. How are they going to survive the next month when I'm doing other projects? Portlyn was the worst of all. Yesterday, she followed me into the bathroom. Man was she stupid!

_Sigh_. I wanted one girl to follow me, she's never get on my nerves. But that she was the one girl I couldn't be with. Our show's were rivals and she was my enemy, but the most beautiful, caring girl I've ever known. Her name said it all, Sonny.

**Sonny's POV:**

"Tawni!" I screamed as I ran into our dressing room. Of course, she was sitting in front of the mirror admiring herself. "Tawni! I have big news!"

"Sonny, if you don't mind, I'm busy! Can't you see it's my alone time!" she giggled and continued her conversation with her friend in the mirror. "So, anyway, I love your hair!"

"Yeah…I can see that, but I have huge news and I don't know how you're going to take this."

"What," she said it with annoyance.

"I'm going to be in the new movie, The First Step!" I was jumping up and down in excitement. Tawni's face went back to looking at the mirror. "Tawni!"

"What now!"

"Aren't you excited for me?"

"I am happy for you, I just don't express it!" And with that she went back to her mirror.

"Well, you do realize that I'm not going to do So Random for awhile since I'm filming a new movie, right?" She suddenly dropped her Coco Moco Coco lipstick and turned to face me.

"You're what!? Sonny, you can't do this to our show! It depends on your sketches! The show has gotten great reviews since you joined. You can't just abandon us!"

"Well, it will only be a month or two…" I didn't know she'd be this upset.

"A month!? Or two!? That's not gonna help our show! Who's gonna fill in for you?"

"Well, I heard that Mackenzie Falls ended their season, maybe someone from there could fill in for me?" I tried to mumble it, but Tawni heard it.

"No way! No way am I letting anyone from the Falls come onto my show and steal my spotlight! Plus, they're drama actors, they don't have the funny bone to come onto So Random!"

Just at that moment, Chad walked into the room. I guess he heard what Tawni said because he looked pretty mad.

"Well I suppose you Randoms know about funny. But you _have no right _to insult the Falls!, his voice cracked, "We can be just as funny as you. And I bet that you don't know how to bring drama onto the screen."

"Oh please Chad, as a matter of fact, I just got the leading role in The First Step! It is a very dramatic, serious role." I was sort of bragging but it was indeed a drama movie.

"Oh really Munroe. What a coincidence, I just ended the season finale of Mackenzie Falls and I need to take the next step in my career," he paused to think--that's the first. "Yeah, I'm gonna audition for it too! You just wait, I'm gonna be your new leading man! I mean why won't I get it, I'm the best actor of our generation!" he said as he flipped his beautiful blonde hair.

"Oh no you're not!" I defiantly said, "This is my movie and I don't want you in it!" It was too late, Chad had dialed the casting director's number and was setting up an audition already.

"Yeah hey, it's Chad Dylan Cooper and I would like to set up an audition for Steve, Alice's lover," he smiled as he listened to the casting director's response. "Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow!" He hung up the phone and looked at me with those bright, blue, dreamy eyes. "Well, looks like I've got an audition! Thanks Sonny, I'm one step closer to Zac Efron's level!" And with that, he left the room laughing.

**Well what do you think?! Please R&R so that I can write more!!!**


	2. The Audition

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys!! I was so afraid no one would read it!**

**Also, thanks to SKnightFan for suggesting that Zac Efron would audition for movie too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, its characters, Zac Efron, or High School Musical**

**Chapter 2: The Audition**

**Chad's POV:**

_The next day…_

I arrived at the audition, ready to blow them away! That was until I saw Zac Efron… This was my moment! This was to be my movie! I am the greatest actor of our generation! Why was he here! My face was burning with anger.

"Hey Zac! Wazzup?" I approached him with a big fake smile.

"Oh hey! You're from that show," he paused, "Was it Mackenzie Fails?" I felt my face turn red again. Did he just insult my number one teen drama show!!!!

"Haha," I laughed, "It's Mackenzie Falls. Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be filming High School Musical, um are you guys on the sixth now?"

"No. I am done with girly musicals. I'm ready for a serious role. I'm here to audition for Steve. And between you and me, I mostly wanted this role because I heard that cutie, Sonny Munroe, is playing Alice."

That did it! He was trying to get close to my Sonny!

"Oh yeah, I heard that too. But I know you're not her type."

"And why's that? I am _every _girl's type." he said as he flipped his hair. I bet it wasn't natural.

I grabbed his coffee and took the lid off, "She doesn't like coffee," I dumped the cup onto his head. He screamed like a girl and ran off, his perfect hair ruined. I should've recorded it as proof that no one has better hair than CDC!

"Chad Dylan Cooper, sir. You're up," I walked into the audition room and saw about fifteen people in front of me. I forgot to review my lines thanks to _Mr. Efron_.

I recited my lines and of course, I did amazing. However, the constant scribbling the casting director did while I was auditioning was very rude.

"Thank you Chad, that was an excellent audition. We will call you." the casting director winked at me, "Charlie, send in Mr. Zac Efron please."

I left the room and started chuckling to myself, Zac Efron was no where to be found.

**Sonny's POV: **

I was sitting in the prop house staring at The First Step script. I read it about thirty times, gagging when I reached the kissing scenes.

"I can't believe Chad is doing this to me!" I told Tawni, "If he gets this part, I have to kiss him, multiple times! And the whole world will see it!"

"Don't worry Sonny! Word on the street is that Zac Efron is auditioning too! No way Chad will ever get the role now!" she had a dreamy look in her eyes, "You are so lucky you get to be in that movie with Zac Efron!"

"Tawni, no one got the part yet, but in the mean time, did Marshall find a replacement for me on the show?"

"No not--" she was cut off by Nico, Grady, and Zora who stormed in furious.

"Sonny, how could you leave us!?"

"I can't believe you're dumping us for Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"We need you!"

They were all shouting at the same time.

"Guys, guys!" I got them to quiet down, "I'm not leaving you for good! And it's not like I want to, I have to in order to be in the movie. I can't do both jobs! And besides, Chad might not get the part, Zac Efron probably will!" I tried to convince them.

"Well, that makes us feel a little better." Grady still sounded sad.

"Don't worry guys, I'll call you everyday and give you updates and you give me So Random updates! But right now, we need to find a replacement! We only have about a week until I leave for New York!"

"Alright. You're only gonna be with us for a week so let's try to be happy. Live in the moment!" Nico exclaimed.

"Aww. Group hug!" Grady was always in for a group hug. So we had one and then decided to ask Marshall about my replacement.

"Sonny, good news! I got you your replacement!" Marshall announced when we all walked into his office. "You all know her and she's the only person I could get on such short notice. Come on in Portlyn!"

"PORTLYN!" We all shouted. Marshall rubbed his ears.

"Now, now. I know she isn't experienced with comedy, but this is her chance to try! And she's our only hope. And her audition was…fairly funny." he didn't sound so sure of that last part.

"What up Randoms." the devil just walked in, "So this is what Chuckle City looks like, plain and depressing." she was looking around Marshall's office.

Marshall noticed her words were targeted at his office but ignored it. "Well Portlyn, you know the cast. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and of course Sonny, who you're replacing."

"Hi." we all mumbled.

"Whateva." she replied, "So, where's my dressing room? I need a hot tub, a sauna, fifty designer outfits and the biggest mirror you've got."

_Gasp_. Tawni had the biggest mirror at So Random. She will never give it up to Portlyn.

"I will never give up my mirror to you!" Tawni yelled! I know Tawni so well.

The two started a cat fight and Marshall had to break it up. Well, I can see that this is going smoothly.

**Chad's POV:**

It was only two days since my audition and they still didn't call! I mean Chad Dylan Cooper has no competition so why are they taking so long to call! They couldn't have found Zac Efron. They couldn't believe his story that I dumped coffee on him! Great, now I was worrying more than I needed to.

I was in my room listening to some hard core music to keep me occupied as I stared at my two phones. There was nothing else to do now that Mackenzie Falls had its season finale. I could go to the studio and hang with Sonny, but she was kind of angry at me for going after the role.

Finally, one of my cell phones rang. I was too nervous to look at the caller ID so I just answered it.

"CDC here, what it do?"

"Hello Mr. Cooper, this is The First Step's casting director, Phil Anderson. I would like to congratulate you on landing the role of Steve Weasley."

"Are you serious? I got the part!" I wasn't all that surprised.

"Yes, you did! I will have my assistant send you the information about our first film day. Again, congratulations, and have a nice day."

"Thank you!" I hung up the phone. Now to Condor Studios to tell Sonny! I did a little happy dance and ran out the door.

**Review please!!! ****J**


	3. Coffee Catastrophe

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks to all of those who read! Well, I would be writing and posting within the next day, but with school and such…I haven't had enough time! So here's chapter 3! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, its characters, or Zac Efron**

**Chapter 3: Coffee Catastrophe**

**Chad's POV:**

I arrived at Condor Studios in my black convertible. I couldn't wait to see the look on Sonny's face when I'd tell her the big news! I ran to the So Random stage and to her dressing room. I paused outside the door and tried to calm myself down after all of that running. This might surprise people, but Chad Dylan Cooper does not like to get sweaty. _C'mon CDC, be cool. _I knocked on Sonny's dressing room door and suddenly a voice, not Sonny's, shouted, "Go away Marshall! This mirror is mine!" It was definitely Tawni's voice, who else would sound this upset over a mirror? Maybe me, but obviously it wasn't my voice.

"Where's Sonny?" I asked as I opened the door. Tawni glared at me, like usual.

"She's in the prop house, but she's not in the mood for your games," she growled.

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned.

"She has a lot on her mind right now. You know she might back out of that movie."

"What!? She can't! I came to tell her I got the part! I dumped coffee on Zac Efron for her!" I rambled.

"You did what to Zac Efron!?"

"Uh, pft, nothing."

"Let me guess, you're jealous that he has the most beautiful, shiny hair anyone could--" She stopped and stared off into space. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She snapped out of her trance.

"Well, why is Sonny gonna back out?"

"She feels bad about leaving So Random to shoot that movie, I mean she should be! Now I have to share my dressing room with _Portlyn_!" she made an "I hate her so much because she wants to take my mirror away from me" face.

My face fell. She was gonna miss this place (I didn't know why) but she was hurting inside.

"Look Chad, I know you like Sonny and all, but--"

"Whoa! I do not like Sonny!" How did she know that! Was it that obvious!?

"Stop kidding yourself Chad! You like her. And she likes you no matter how much a jerk face you are. Anyways go talk to her. Convince her that she'll be fine leaving us. I mean it's only a month. I can put up with Portlyn for Sonny. But don't tell her I'm showing kindness or else coffee is goin' down your shirt!" Wow Tawni can really make a person feel threatened.

"Ok, ok." I backed up to the door like she had a cup of coffee in her hand ready to attack. "Thanks Tawni!" I ran out of the door and headed for the prop house.

**Sonny's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch admiring all of my props. I knew I was coming back to So Random so why did I feel so confused? Maybe I'm just not ready to take this huge step towards movies. I did try out for Fashionita, but Chad ruined that for me. Ugh! Stupid Chad! He's gonna ruin this movie too!

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"Hey Munroe!" It was Chad, "What's wrong now?" he asked.

"Why do you care? You love to torture me, don't you Chad? First, the movie, now pretending to be concerned?" I was getting irritated with this boy.

"Um, I'm um sorry Sonny." he hesitated.

"What are you even doing here? I thought you were done with Mackenzie Falls." I hissed.

"Well, I am done shooting the season, but I came to see you," My heart skipped a beat. "because I wanted to tell you that I got the part of Steve! You're looking at your new leading man." he flashed his brilliant smile waiting for my reaction. "Well?"

"Chad, sorry to disappoint, but," I sighed, "I think I'm gonna call the director and tell him to find another Alice." I started walking towards the door, but Chad threw his arms out blocking me. He was a few inches from my face, making me feel uncomfortable but I liked seeing his eyes close up. What a bright shade of blue! Whoa, I do not like Chad!

"Sonny, you can't do this," his voice was forgiving, "This is a huge opportunity for you, don't give it up on my part. I'll call the director and tell him I want out."

Wow, he wasn't kidding. He was seriously willing to give up this movie so that I could be happy! Never thought Chad would do something for others, then again I never thought Tawni would, but she turned around.

"Chad you are so complex!" I groaned and threw my hands up in the air, "You can be irritating one second then become so sweet in another." his frown turned into a smile and I smiled back.

"That's all apart of my charm." he said as he ran a hand through his perfect hair.

"Well," I sighed, "You shouldn't give up her role either. I mean you did earn it fair and square! I heard Zac Efron auditioned too, how does it feel to beat him for once?"

"Hahaha, yeah…" he laughed nervously. At that moment, Tawni walked in.

"Oh Chad, you're still here? Did you tell Sonny? Did you tell her about you dumping coffee onto Zac Efron?" Chad gave her that look, that look telling her to shut up.

"Haha, well I can see you guys are busy, I'm just gonna go to my dressing room and protect my mirror from the devil." Tawni winked at me and left.

"Why did you do that to him?" my eyes narrowed.

"Well,--"

"I thought you earned your role! But no, you had to get rid of the competition!"

"Sonny, it's not like that! Besides, there is no competition! I am Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation!" He did it again! He switched back to his conceited self. "He was being a jerk, saying things, and then he went too far so I poured his coffee onto his head."

"_You're _a conceited jerk and _you _say things that I can't stand too, but do you see me coming after you with my coffee?" I asked.

"I didn't know you liked coffee." his eyes shifted mischievously.

"I love coffee!" I exclaimed.

**Chad's POV:**

"Oh…" I swore she didn't like coffee! "Ok, I'm sorry Sonny, for everything. Please don't quit the movie!" I put on my puppy dog face. No one was ever able to say no to it.

"Fine." she gave in.

"Fine." I smiled.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good." I left the prop house and headed to my car smiling. I loved those fine-fine-good-good moments with her!

**Hope you all like it and please, please review because I don't want to keep writing if people don't tell me what they think!**


	4. Flight with Sandra and Kate

**A/N: Wow! So many people read my last chapter so I hope you'll read this one too and the one after that and the one after that… ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, its characters, Sandra Bullock, or Kate Winslet**

**Chapter 4: Flight with Sandra and Kate**

**Sonny's POV:**

It's been a week since I last saw Chad. He didn't hang around the studios anymore, well he did finish Mackenzie Falls. The good thing was that tomorrow, I'll be on a plane with Chad and the rest of the cast of The First Step to New York City. I've never been there before and I was so excited to go, especially with Chad! I didn't know why, but recently this whole movie thing felt so right, I was meant to be apart of it. And every time I thought of Chad, a smile spread across my face. He couldn't be that big of a jerk, after all he was going to sacrifice his role for me.

I was listening to some music as I packed the rest of my things. My phone beeped showing an incoming text. It was from Chad!

"Do you wanna ride with me to the airport tomorrow?" I read aloud.

I texted back, "Yeah pick me up at 7am."

I went to the kitchen to tell my mom that she didn't have to drive me anymore, since Chad was going to take me.

"So, you and Chad. You guys make a cute couple." my mom was always jumping to conclusions.

"Mom," I groaned, "I'm not dating Chad! We're just gonna act like a couple in the movie!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sonny, I know you _like _him. You're face is blushing right now as we're speaking of him!" she pointed to my face and I could feel it, I really was blushing.

"Well, I might have a _minor _crush on Chad, but he doesn't like me that way. He's Chad Dylan Cooper, he could have any girl he wants, he would never choose me, a girl from Wisconsin." I looked down at my feet.

"I don't know Sonny, you know how these Hollywood couples happen, they film a romance movie together and then boom!" she clapped, "they're a happy loving couple in reality."

I smiled at her and walked back to my room, blushing at the thought of Chad and me on a romantic date, that wasn't a movie scene.

**Chad's POV:**

_7 am next morning…_

I arrived at Sonny's apartment on time. I rang the bell and heard Sonny shout, "That's Chad!" I smiled. I could picture her rushing to get her luggage and other last minute things.

She opened the door and flashed her famous smile at me.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to be on time!" she explained as I stepped inside, "I still need to get dressed, but I'll be out in 5!" She ran to her room as her mom walked out.

"Hello Chad! It's nice to finally meet you!" she stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you too, Ms. Munroe. You have a lovely home." It was true, everything was nice and…homey. We started talking about the movie when Sonny came in the room. She was wearing a bright yellow graphic T and skinny jeans with boots.

"C'mon Chad, we'd better get going or we're gonna miss our flight!" she said as she pulled on a jacket.

I said good bye to Ms. Munroe and Sonny hugged and kissed her mom. I took Sonny's luggage and followed her out the door.

**Sonny's POV:**

We listened to music during the car ride and talked about New York City. Chad has been there like five times already. We got to the airport with 15 minutes to spare. I grabbed my luggage as Chad grabbed his and headed towards the director and the rest of the cast who were waiting for us.

I greeted them and introduced myself as they did to me and Chad. I knew all of these actors. I admired them and my heart was pounding knowing I was going to work with these amazing stars!

"Well everyone," the director, Christopher Matthews, announced, "It's time to board the airplane! Let's get going!" the cast rushed to the airplane.

"Hey Sonny," Chad pulled me away from the crowd, "Do you want to sit with me on the plane?" He looked so sweet.

"Sure! But as long as I get the window seat!" We both laughed and ran to catch up with the others.

**Chad's POV:**

After all of our luggage was loaded, we found our seats. Sonny was so excited, she was adorable. I watched her bounce up and down in her seat taking in her surroundings.

The flight attendant came around making sure we were buckled in and that we had our electronics put away for take off. The plane lifted off the ground and Sonny held onto my arm. I smiled, I hoped this moment would never end. But, she let go as soon as the plane was smoothly soaring through the air.

"Sorry Chad, I was just, um,"

"I know, you were scared of take off." I smiled and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, I can get scared sometimes." she grinned and stared out the window.

I pulled out my iPod and scrolled through my play list when Sandra Bullock and Kate Winslet, sitting in the seats in front of us, turned around. My jaw dropped. We didn't find out who was apart of the cast until today. How did we not see them in that huge crowd!

"Hi, I'm Sandra Bullock."

"And I'm Kate Winslet." I think I went into shock! They were both amazing actresses! And they were sitting right in front of me! I couldn't speak. Sonny stopped looking at the view and looked at the two actresses then at me.

"Haha, he's shy. I'm Sonny Munroe!" she stuck out her hand and shook each actresses' hand.

"Nice to meet you Sonny! You are an amazing hilarious! I watch So Random with my kids all the time, they love you!" Kate Winslet exclaimed.

"Thank you so much, I'm a huge fan of both of you! You guys are my idols!" Sonny was again jumping up and down in her seat. "Oh and this is Chad Dylan Cooper," she paused to look at me again, "I think he's still in shock."

I shook my head and put on my big smile.

"Hi, I'm a _big _fan!" They shook my hand and we all started talking.

We talked about New York City and the movie plot. I found out that Kate was going to play Steve's (my) mom and Sandra was to play Alice's (Sonny's) mom. Time really flew by because everyone had fallen asleep except for me and Sonny.

"Hey Chad," Sonny whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm actually really excited to work with you," she yawned. Her head rested onto my shoulder and I put my are around her.

"I am too." I whispered back. She shifted in her sleep as I stroked her soft cheek. Her face was so angelic and beautiful. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. That night, Sonny starred in my dreams.

**Review please!!!**


	5. Film Day!

**A/N: Thank you for all of those who read and reviewed!! They mean a lot to me! So I know you guys have been waiting for the filming to start already… so here it is!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, its characters, or Josie Loren**

**Chapter 5: Film Day!**

**Sonny's POV:**

It was the first filming day! The previous day, we were all assigned rooms in a very classy hotel. I shared my room with Josie Loren, who is playing my on screen best friend named Isabella. She is an excellent actress and I am so glad that I got such a nice "best friend."

"Hey Sonbun, do you want to grab a bite to eat before we get to the set?" Josie already had a nickname for me, which was a good sign that we're friends.

"Oh, sure." I put the script I was reading into my purse. Today, we were going to film the scene when Alice first meets Steve. It was a cute scene, and thank goodness there isn't a kiss today! A kissing scene on the first film day is the worst!

Josie and I headed down to the lobby, which was surprisingly quiet. I guess everyone wanted to rest before shooting. However, Chad came out of the other elevator right after we did.

"Hey Sonny! Hey Josie!" he yelled, "Where are you guys heading off to? You know we have to film in two hours."

"Yeah, we were just going to get something to eat then go to the set. Do you want to come with?" Josie smiled at me then at Chad. I blushed, I think she knew I kinda liked Chad.

"Yeah, ok. Where are we gonna eat?" Chad asked as we walked to Josie's car.

"Um, I don't know. Where do you wanna eat at Sonny?" Josie smiled at me.

'Um," I hesitated, "How about Olive Garden?" I suggested.

"Great idea!" Josie said.

We jumped into Josie's red convertible. During the ride, we talked more about the movie. When we got to Olive Garden, Josie ordered the Grilled Chicken Caesar, Chad the Lasagna Classico, and me the Tour of Italy.

"This is so good!" I exclaimed once we got our food.

"Yeah, nice taste in restaurants Munroe!" Chad smiled. I flashed a smile back.

"Yeah, but we better eat quickly, it's 12:15, we have about an hour left until we have to film." Josie told us. After we all scarfed down our food, Chad called the waiter over for the check.

Me and Josie insisted on paying for our meals, but Chad wouldn't let us. Who knew he was a gentleman? But, Josie and I did tip the waiter.

"Well, now to the set!" Josie announced. We got into the car and drove for about fifteen minutes until we got to the park, which was the place where Alice first meets Steve. We made it with two minutes to spare.

The director and crew were setting up the cameras and such, while the other actors that were filming today, were in their chairs attacked by make-up artists. There was a swing set and a beautiful pond with dozens of geese and ducks.

"Josie, Chad, Sonny! Finally, you guys are here! Get to wardrobe, now!" the director told us.

We rushed to the wardrobe trailer and Chloe, our costume designer, quickly got us into our outfits. Then we got our make-up done.

"Go, go! Christopher isn't a patient man!" Chloe shouted after us as we ran back to the director.

"Great! Now we're ready to make some movie magic!" Christopher shouted into his megaphone as we all got on our marks. Chad was standing next to the tree behind the swings, which me and Josie were swinging on.

"ACTION!"

**Chad's POV:**

"I think that guy's looking at you," I heard Josie whisper to Sonny, who turned around to catch a glimpse of me, "Don't look!"

"Wow, he's cute!" she squealed.

"You should go talk to him!"

"Nah, I'm not good with talking."

"Here he comes!" I walked towards them slowly, dramatic entrance people. The two girls turned to face me when I was standing behind them. Sonny was blushing already.

"Hi, my name's Steve, what's your name?" I asked Sonny, she blushed even a darker shade of red.

"I'm Alice and this is my best friend Isabella." she gestured towards Josie.

"Hi," I waved to Josie, "Alice, would you like to take a walk with me by the pond?"

"Um," Josie nudged Sonny, "sure."

"Great," I smiled. Sonny got up from the swing and followed me to the pond.

"So, what school do you go to?" I asked her. She looked nervous, Sonny could really act!

"Uh, Elite Prep School, it's a private school." Sonny started to fidget in her school girl uniform.

"Ah cool, I go to Northview High, public," I said. "I just started actually."

"You know our schools don't get along." she whispered.

"I know, and I knew you were from Elite Prep, by your uniform."

"So why do you want to talk to me?" she looked at me with those eyes.

"I've seen you around, and this rivalry between our schools," I took her hand, "isn't worth us not getting to know each other." She blushed again.

The rest of the scene was just us skipping pebbles across the pond, laughing. Steve and Alice really portrayed me and Sonny's relationship, we are rivals but we have feelings for each other, I mean, at least I know I have feelings for her.

"And cut! Excellent! Fifteen minute break for everyone!" Christopher shouted into his megaphone.

"Great job Sonny!" I said and opened my arms to hug her, but she stuck out her hand instead. I shook it. I could tell that she felt awkward.

**Sonny's POV:**

"Thanks Chad, right back at you!" My face was red again, I could feel. I mean, Chad and I are kinda friends now, more like frenimies. And this falling for each other thing was awkward, even if it wasn't real.

"Hey guys! You were amazing! Very realistic!" Josie winked at me. I smiled.

"So, what's the next scene that we have to shoot?" I asked.

"I think it's just you and me talking about Steve." Josie answered.

"Cool," I sighed. It didn't involve me and Chad or any romance. I knew the movie was gonna involve me and Chad in romantic situations, but now that I'm actually shooting, I'm starting to regret taking on this role.

For the rest of the break, we all changed for the next scene.

"Ok people, break's over!" Christopher shouted again into his megaphone. "Hey, Sonny, Chad, come here," he motioned to us. "Sonny, I was originally planning for your scene with Josie, but the weather today is absolutely perfect for the picnic scene with you and Chad." he told us.

My eyes widened and my stomach lurched. I can't do another romantic scene with Chad!

"You guys cool with that?" Christopher asked, eyeing me.

"Yeah, I'm cool, how about you Sonny?" Chad smiled at me.

"Fine." I tried to cover up my nervousness.

"Great, now get on your marks!" the director shouted into the megaphone directly into our faces. We ran to the picnic blanket already set up for the scene. "ACTION!"

We were lying on the blanket and Chad was saying his lines, but all I could think of was the kiss that we were to share at the end of the scene.


	6. Until You're Mine

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and support! And a special thanks to ginnyxpotter, who always gives me great ideas!! I left the last chapter at a cliffhanger, but hopefully, you'll be happy with what happens in this chapter!!**

**I know, there was a mistake with the last chapter, for those who read it the day I updated! Josie nicknamed Sonny Dems, but anyways, I fixed it! And thanks to kaybeesknees for catching it!**

**Chapter is named after Demi Lovato's AMAZING song!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, its characters, or the other actors that are mentioned.**

**Chapter 6: Until You're Mine**

**Chad's POV:**

Sonny began her lines, she was nervous…again! Well, all the girls are nervous around Chad Dylan Cooper. I can't believe my luck! A kiss at the end of this scene! And on the first film day!

"This is the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me!" Sonny exclaimed. Steve arranged a picnic during the school day because Alice didn't want anyone to see us together since we were rivals and all.

"It's no big deal, but why must you get so worked up about this whole rivalry? It's not a Romeo and Juliet story."

"I know, but my friends, besides Isabella, they think your bad news," Sonny mumbled.

"Huh, well maybe I should meet them so they can see me as a gentleman." I smiled.

"It's not that easy." she rolled her eyes and looked away.

I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gently turned her head to face me. I leaned in and I instantly felt the warmth of her breath. I did use breath spray, didn't I!?

**Sonny's POV:**

His breath was minty fresh. I was trembling a little, but I tried not to make it obvious, I mean like 50 or more people are watching us! I leaned in even more until our lips met. It lasted for about 20 seconds, I counted. It was a sweet simple kiss, no tongues or anything, thank goodness.

We pulled apart and the scene ended.

"CUT! Brilliant work guys! That's it for today! I'll see you all here tomorrow at 10 AM so we can shoot one more scene then move to the school set!" Christopher announced. Everyone rushed out to the parking lot. Chad and I were still lying on the blanket, neither of us moved a muscle.

"So… that was some kiss." Chad said, he wasn't making eye contact. My heart was racing like crazy! Hopefully he didn't hear it, everything was so quiet… and awkward.

"Uh, yeah I mean it was acting." I replied.

"Psh yeah, of course it was acting, we're both actors." he nodded his head and looked away towards the pond.

"So, we better get going," I stood up and brushed off my clothes, "It's almost time for dinner!" I tried to get us off this subject.

"Yeah, let's go!" he stood up quickly and we both walked to the parking lot where Josie was waiting for us.

She was leaning on the side of her car smiling at us, that kind of "Ooh…" smile. I gave her a look not to say anything. She nodded back at me.

"Ready for dinner?" she asked us as we got in.

"I'm starving! You know I almost ate the prop food during that picnic scene!" Chad exclaimed. We laughed, at least he didn't bring up the kiss again!

We got to the hotel and everyone else was already eating dinner. It was a buffet, delicious! I sat with Chad, Josie, Sandra, Kate, Logan Lerman who is Chad's roomate and Steve's best friend, Andy.

We were all laughing and having a good time. When dinner was over, me and Josie headed upstairs to our room. We reviewed our lines for a bit, and then we got into our pajamas. We had a mini slumber party. We did each other's hair, nails, and we had a pillow fight. It was pretty late when I looked at the clock, it was 1 AM.

"Josie, it's getting late," I yawned.

"I know, we should get to sleep, we have to get to set by 10." she jumped onto her bed and I plopped onto mine. It was silent for a bit, I thought she fell asleep, but I was wrong.

"Hey Sonny,"

"Mmm?"

"How was the kiss?"

I looked over and saw her smiling. I was hoping this wouldn't happen!

"Well…" I sighed, "it was sweet and pleasant." I hid my face in my pillow so she couldn't see my face turning red. It was much more than that to me. "Now, go to sleep!" I turned the bedside lamp off.

"Really?" she turned the lamp back on, "No, I can tell, you _really _liked it!" I threw my pillow at her head.

"No! I was acting! I do not like Chad Dylan Cooper!" I shouted.

"What is up with his 3-name thing?" she made a side comment, "Yes, you do!" she focused back onto the subject. "I can see it in your eyes, and he likes you too!"

"No he doesn't," I whispered.

"Oh come on Sonny! He is crazy about you, you're just blinded by your love for him to see it!"

"Again, I do not _love_, or even like Chad!" I made a face.

"Whateva you say Sonbun." she grinned as she turned the lamp off and slid under the covers. I bit my lip, should I…

"Ok!" I turned the lamp back on, "I _like _him! I may even _love _him! But he does not feel the same way! We're enemies! We can't be together!"

Josie sat up in her bed. She gave me another look, this time a "finally you got it!" look.

"Sonbun, you'll never know how he feels until you ask. It's just like the movie, you guys are enemies, but you're in love. Wow, how cheesy is this movie!? So Romeo and Juliet! Ugh!" she turned the lamp off again and drifted off to sleep.

I stayed up for another hour thinking. Chad could never like me! Ugh! Why must this be so complicated? I tried to fall asleep thinking about So Random, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshall, and Mom. But Chad kept coming back into my mind.

**Yippee!! Another chapter done! Review please! And if you can, go to my profile and check out my poll!**


	7. Finally, Some Truth

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking a while to update! I usually start to write on the weekends and upload it once I finish because of school and everything. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, even though it's not as long as I would like. Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**How much did you guys LOVE the SWAC episode, Sonny With a Song!!?? "My Ba-Bangs!!!"- CDC ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, its characters, or the actors mentioned.**

**Chapter 7: Finally, Some Truth**

**Sonny's POV:**

I woke up the next morning at exactly 8 AM. Josie was still asleep. I showered for a while and got dressed, taking up an hour, and went down to the lobby. I really missed everyone at So Random and my mom. I decided to call them. I sat on the couch in the lobby, there was no one around, which was good. Usually, everyone sleeps in 'til the very last minute before shooting. I took out my phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Hi Mom!" I exclaimed when she answered the phone.

"Sonny! How are you? It's about time you called! You could've waited until later, you know the time differences! How was the first filming day? Did you and Chad…" I cut her off.

"I'm fine Mom and sorry, I just have to tell you something really important! I was extremely nervous for the first film day and… I had to kiss Chad!" I waited for her response, "Mom?" I was worried that she fainted or something.

"And?" she waited for me to continue.

"Well, it was kind of… amazing." I smiled thinking about the sweet kiss that meant everything to me, but was just acting to Chad.

"You know what this means?" my mom asked.

"What?" I was confused.

"You guys are now a couple! I mean every Hollywood couple starts out with the on screen kiss. Before you know it, he'll ask you out on a date, then you'll kiss for real, and then you guys will be a couple!" she was way too excited for me.

"Mom! This is _never _gonna happen! You know it won't because Chad doesn't like me that way!" I frowned.

"Stop doubting it Sonny! He likes you, I'm your mother, I can tell." she made it sound final. We talked for a bit longer until it was 9:25 AM.

"Ok, well I'll call you later Mom. I have to call Tawni and tell her about Chad."

We said our good-byes and I dialed Tawni's number. I really needed to talk to her about this kiss before I could talk to the rest of the So Random cast members.

"Tawni!" I exclaimed.

"Sonny!? What time is it? Ugh, 6:30!" she groaned, "How's the movie going?" she yawned.

"We had the first filming day yesterday, and I need to talk to you about something." I whispered even though no one was around to hear.

"_Gasp_. Is it about Chad?" she screamed, suddenly awake.

"How did you know?"

"Just my Tawni senses tingling. I can sense when you think about boys, especially Chad."

"Well, it is about him. We had to… kiss yesterday!" I was afraid she would freak out on me.

"Really!? How was it? Is he a good kisser? How long was it? How was he after the kiss?" again like me mom, Tawni freaked and started asking a million questions at once.

"Well… it was sweet and he seemed nervous too. He acted really strange afterwards though." I laughed.

"So, you like him, don't you!? I knew it!" Tawni exclaimed.

"What!?"

"Quit the act Sonny! You like him and he likes you, it's so obvious! Those little fights you guys have are just covering up your crushes on each other!" I was speechless, she was right about it all.

"Anyways, how is So Random? How's Portlyn doing?" I changed the topic.

"Ugh, don't mention that mirror-stealing-drama-queen-has-no-sense-of-humor jerk! I have this _little _mirror now," she emphasized the word little, "rehearsals take forever because she isn't funny, and I hate her!" she screamed angrily.

"I'm sorry Tawni! I really wish I could help. How's everyone else dealing with her?"

"Well, they all hide in their dressing rooms until rehearsals start, but I can't get away from her since I'm stuck sharing one with her!" whined Tawni.

"Again, sorry for all of this Portlyn drama. If I didn't sign onto this movie, you guys wouldn't have to deal with her on our set." I said sympathetically.

"Sonny, you shouldn't regret this movie. Sure Portlyn is awful, but it's not your fault." she assured me. Tawni told me more about the new So Random sketches they came up with; they all sounded hilarious. I told her more about the cast and the movie (and Chad). We hung up at 9:49. It was time to get to the park set.

I went back upstairs to make sure Josie was ready and to gather my things. Sure enough, Josie was ready to go.

"Hey Sonbun, where've you been?" she smiled at me.

"I wasn't with Chad, if that's what you were thinking. I was in the lobby, calling my mom and Tawni. To catch up." I added as I grabbed my black purse.

"Oh, so how are they?" she asked.

"They're fine, I really miss them though." I sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll see them soon enough. These months are gonna fly by!" she exclaimed. I put on a smile and we drove to the park.

**Chad's POV:**

Today's park scene involved only Sonny and Josie, but everyone had to go because right after, we were gonna shoot some school scenes about 3 miles from the park. I woke up at exactly 9:30 AM. I got dressed and grabbed some breakfast before going down to the lobby. Once I got out of the elevator I saw Sonny sitting, back towards me, on the couch talking on the phone. I assumed it was Tawni, what other girlfriends did she have besides Lucy? I heard my name and quickly dove behind the front desk.

"Chad is an amazing actor, I mean he's not the greatest actor of our generation, but he's still really good!" I heard her say to Tawni. She thought I was an amazing actor (and I am so the greatest actor of our generation)! Was she referring to the kiss!? My heart started racing, thinking about that kiss. It was the best kiss I've ever had, and I kissed many girls. Ok, maybe not as many girls, but still, Sonny and I had that spark that I never felt with any other girl.

It got really quiet. Sonny was listening to Tawni. I was straining to hear Tawni's response, but it was too quiet for me to hear.

"Ok Tawni, I gotta get to set. I'll call you later. Bye!" Sonny hung up the phone and I quickly positioned myself so she wouldn't see me behind the desk. She got into the elevator and I relaxed. She was definitely talking about our kiss. What I would do to find out how she really felt about it.

I arrived at the park 10 minutes later than Sonny, on purpose. I liked arriving a little later. It didn't even matter though, because our director hadn't arrived yet.

"Where's Christopher?" I asked Sonny and Josie, who were swinging on the swing set from the previous scene.

"He's running a little late cuz he had some last minute details to go over," Josie said, "I'm gonna go talk to Logan," she got off the swing and winked at me and Sonny. When we were finally alone, a thought came to me.

"So, we got some time to play!" I exclaimed. Sonny gave me an alarmed look. I went behind Sonny's swing and grabbed her waist. I pulled her back and then pushed the swing forward. Sonny began laughing, like how a little girl would the first time she was on a swing. I continued pushing her until she told me to stop. I steadied the swing and got onto the one next to her.

"Thanks Chad. That was fun," she smiled.

"Well, you looked like you could use some cheering up!" I poked her side. She giggled, which made my heart flutter.

"Yeah, well, something's been on my mind since that scene we did yesterday," she quietly said.

"Um, you mean the… kiss?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I know it was acting and everything, but…" I was holding my breath, waiting for her to finish the sentence. "But…"

"Sorry everybody, had some details to sort out! But now everything's back on track! So let's get on with the scene! Sonny, Josie! On your marks!" Christopher had just arrived, interrupting Sonny. She got off the swing, giving me a sympathetic look. I looked after her, stunned by what I thought she was going to say. Could she possibly have feelings for me!?

I watched through Sonny and Josie's scene. All they did was talk about Josie's family issues at home. Some divorce about to happen, her little brother running away, and her grandmother in the hospital. I waited anxiously for the scene to be over! I had to hear what Sonny had to say!

Finally, the scene ended. Everyone began packing their things to move to the school set. I ran to Sonny who was gathering her purse.

"Hey Sonny, what were you saying before Christopher came?" I didn't want to be pushy, but I had to know!

"Oh, right. Um, can I ride with you to the school set?" she looked up at me with big, chocolate, brown eyes.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

"Great, I'm going to go tell Josie. I'll meet you at your car." she ran off and I excitedly walked to my convertible. She wanted us to be alone to talk about the kiss!

**Sonny's POV:**

I told Josie that I was going to ride with Chad. She whispered to me, "Tell him how you really feel." I gave her a nod and ran to Chad's car.

"Hey," I said as I got in his car. "Let's get going," everyone else were already on their way to the school and I was in the next scene. Chad started the car and exited the park.

"So, continue." Chad said. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the hurt that was going to follow after I poured my heart out to this guy.

"Well, the kiss," I took another breath, "it wasn't just acting for me," I paused and looked at him. We were now at a stoplight. He smiled at me, that was a good sign.

"I would never have had the guts to tell you how I really feel about you, if you didn't bring it up," he paused, "I wasn't acting either," he started driving again. My heart skipped a beat. Was this really happening!? I pinched myself when Chad looked away. It hurt, but I was still with Chad.

"So, are you saying that you have feelings for me. I mean feelings that are stronger than just friends?" I nervously asked.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, you're saying that too, aren't you?" he pulled into the school's parking lot, where everyone else just piled out of their cars.

"Yes, I like you. A lot." I blurted out. I might as well since he does feel the same way! This was unbelievable!

"Wow. I can't believe this is happening!" he read my mind, "So, what exactly are we then?"

"Chad! Sonny! C'mon we gotta start filming!" Josie shouted. We both rushed out of the car. We couldn't continue our conversation until filming was done for the day.

The first scene at the school was just Isabella and Alice with our friends gossiping, talking about Steve. While we were rolling, all I could think of was Chad. What were we really? Friends? No, a couple? Not quite.

The next two scenes involved me, Josie, and lots of extras. We were discussing a dance that was coming up and whether Alice should ask Steve to be her date. This dance scene was going to be huge! I was really excited for it. There will be various types of dances and Chad will have to be my partner for them all! But, it was going to be one of the last scenes we'd film. We were going to start learning the dances next week.

Once the scenes were filmed and done with, Christopher announced to the cast and crew that tomorrow was our day off. We all cheered for all of the hard work we did the past few days.

Josie grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the crowd heading for the parking lot.

"So, did you tell Chad how you feel about him?" she grinned.

"Yeah, but I have no idea where this takes us? We're more than friends, but not a couple. What does that make us?"

"You guys need to go out on a date! That's how you'll know if you're ready to be a couple or if you're not right for each other." she explained.

"I know what a date is! But, I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle going out with Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Well, you've gotta find out sooner or later!" Josie skipped to her car as I walked towards Chad's. _Should _I ask him out on a date?

**Chad's POV:**

I was sitting in my car, completely lost in my thoughts. Sonny and I were definitely meant to be. I knew it, did she? I've known from the first moment I saw her, even if she was dressed as a fat lunch lady. I love her, but it's too soon to tell her that. We're not even dating. That's it! I need to ask her out on a date first, then I can tell her how I truly, truly feel. _I love her._

I came back to reality and saw Sonny walk towards the passenger door. I gestured for her to jump in. She sat down and turned to face me. She was preparing to say something because of the big breath she took. I waited, but nothing came out of her mouth. So, I decided to ask her.

"Sonny,"

"Mhmm?" she looked up at me.

"I was wondering if," I took a breath, "Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" She suddenly smiled the biggest smile, I ever saw on her face.

"Yes!" she nodded.

"Great!" I put the car in drive and turned on the radio. Sonny began singing along with the song, in her melodic voice. This was going to be the best date ever! My heart was beating like crazy! Tomorrow, the first date with my true love!

**Please review!!! I will write more if I get a lot reviews! Teehee!**


	8. First Date

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!! I'm really excited for this chapter!! The Date!!! Yes, I'm using a lot of exclamation points!!!! That's because I'm excited!!!! (teehee!)**

**Thanks to ginnyxpotter for giving me amazing ideas! You are awesome!! 3**

**Enough of this… on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, its characters, or any actors mentioned.**

**Chapter 8: First Date**

**Sonny's POV:**

I couldn't believe it! Today, I had a date with Chad Dylan Cooper! I would never have expected him to ask _me _out! Last night, after Chad drove us back to the hotel, I called Tawni, my mom, and told Josie all about it. There was a lot of screaming and questions about where we were going to go and what I was going to wear. They all wanted to know how it happened, but honestly, it just happened, like destiny.

"Sonbun! Ready to go?" Josie skipped into the room, snapping me out of my daze.

"Where we going?" I asked puzzled. Today was our day off and my date wasn't until 6 PM.

"We're going shopping of course! We're in one of the greatest shopping cities in the world, New York City! And tonight is your big date! We have to find you a hot outfit to wow Chad!" she smiled. It seemed she was more excited about my date than I was, and I was ecstatic! I blushed and smiled back. Thinking about Chad being wowed by me was unbelievable.

"Ok! Let me quickly get dressed!" I said and rushed into the bathroom to get ready.

**Chad's POV:**

I woke up pretty early this morning. I barely slept last night; I couldn't stop thinking about Sonny. Today was our first date! I did a happy dance thinking about Sonny and me alone, on an official date. It was 8 AM, in just 10 more hours, I'll be out with the girl of my dreams.

I was going through my closet, looking for something nice, but not too dressy to wear tonight. I told Sonny last night that I wanted to surprise her, it wouldn't be something too extravagant or cheap. I finally found what I would wear after a about 10 minutes. A black sports jacket with a white tee under and jeans. Ugh, I still had 10 hours to kill! What was I going to do?

I decided to ask Logan Lerman if he wanted to hang out, some guy time. We really haven't shot any scenes together yet, and we may share a room, but I barely knew him. It was a good chance to get to know him. I asked him once he came back into the room and he agreed.

First, we grabbed some breakfast here at the hotel. Then he challenged me to a game of basketball. I was a decent player, but I really didn't like the sweating and running around part. But, playing basketball does kill time, and I _needed _time to fly by. So, I accepted the challenge. We went to the park where we shot our scenes; there was a basketball court there. A couple of other guys from the cast and crew tagged along. In the end, my team won, of course. Who knew sweating and running around with a ball was this much fun!

**Sonny's POV:**

"Sonny! Are you done?" Josie groaned. I was in the dressing room at a really nice, expensive, boutique. I spent probably 20 minutes figuring out how to put this dress on.

"Almost…" I lied. There were so many straps and the dress barely went past my bottom. It was cute, but it wasn't exactly my style.

"Well hurry up! I found some more dresses for you to try on!" Josie exclaimed.

"Ok, this dress is not me. And, I think I should wear a dress I can move in! I need to walk without the skirt flying up past my waist!" I said defiantly as I opened the door to grab the next outfit she picked out.

"I figured, so I got you this one," Josie handed me the outfit, "It's not exactly a dress, but it would look amazing on you!" she squealed.

I was speechless, it was too beautiful. The top was a bright blue, like Chad's eyes, and the skirt was a darker blue with an intricate white design. There was also a black belt, decorated with rhinestones. I quickly put on the ensemble and admired myself in the mirror. It was amazing! Now, I needed shoes and a purse to match!

"Thank you so much Josie for helping!" I exclaimed after we left the boutique. I had purchased the outfit and now we were to find matching accessories.

"No prob Sonbun! That's what friends are for!" she smiled.

**Chad's POV:**

It was 4:30 PM. Logan and I had finished our game a while ago, but we stayed to watch the other members of the cast and crew continue playing. It was very entertaining. Now, I was in my room getting ready for my date with Sonny. I got dressed and admired my reflection in the mirror. I was lookin good! Sonny is very lucky to go out with me! But, I think I'm luckier to go out with someone like her. It was 5 now, I still had to do some errands in preparation for our date. One more hour!

_**6 PM**_

I was waiting outside Sonny's hotel room door. Josie opened the door and invited me in. I have to admit, I was extremely nervous. All this time, I've been anxiously waiting for this moment, but now, I was panicking! What if I ruin this date and it's a disaster! I sat down in a chair as Josie asked me how I spent the day, trying to past time. It was like she read my mind.

"I hung out with Logan, played some basketball," I replied.

"Cool, so… where are you taking Sonny!?" she eagerly asked.

"I'm not telling you! It's a surprise," I laughed. I didn't want to take Sonny to a movie or a restaurant, but to somewhere we could really be together. Somewhere romantic and memorable.

At that moment, Sonny entered the room. She was breathtaking, like always. She nervously smiled.

"Well, what do you think?" she gave a twirl.

"You look beautiful, as always." I smiled at her. She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Thanks, you look amazing yourself!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you kids better get going! And don't stay out too late!" Josie said trying to imitate Sonny's mom as she pushed us towards the door.

**Sonny's POV:**

Chad made me put on a blindfold in the car. He really wanted to surprise me. For all I knew, he could be taking me to store full of mirrors just to stare at his reflection. It seemed like ages before Chad stopped the car and told me we were here.

"Great! Can I take this blindfold off yet?" I whined.

"No, not yet. Let me guide you there!" he laughed. He opened the passenger door and grabbed my hand. I held onto it and his arm as he guided me further. I could tell there was grass by the smell and hills as I went over them.

"Ok, now you can remove the blindfold." Chad whispered into my ear, giving me chills. I took the blindfold off and saw a romantic picnic set up in the same park where we filmed for the movie. It was in the exact same place we had our "first picnic" and "kiss."

"Chad," I breathed, "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me!" No one would ever go out of their way to set up a romantic picnic with me. The dates I had were typically at the movies, fast food restaurants, and sadly, once at a school play.

"Well, you're really special to me Sonny. And, I wanted our first date to be memorable." Chad reached for my hand as we sat down onto the blanket. My heart was racing, did he just say I was special to him?

"So, what did Chad Dylan Cooper pack for this picnic with me?" I smiled at him.

"Well, Miss Sonny Munroe, I've got the best sandwiches known to man: PB&J, roast beef, and my favorite," he pulled out the last sandwich, "the _Chad_." I giggled.

"I'll have a _Chad_." I grinned.

"I figured, it is the best looking sandwich! Here you go, one me," he handed me the sandwich as he took out the another _Chad _for himself.

"So how's the Mackenzie Falls cast doing without you?" I asked, making sure not to talk with food in my mouth.

"Well, Portlyn called me yesterday. She's complaining about being on So Random." he gave a small smile.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows. "She is more of a drama queen than a comedian." I laughed.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that! How's So Random going? I mean now that you're not on it, it's not going to be as funny." his eyes sparkled. I blushed again.

"They're great! I'm sure the show is amazing, just as funny without me."

"I have to admit Sonny, you can act! Whether it's on a comedy show or on a drama movie." Chad nudged me. I smiled back at him.

After we finished our picnic, we went on a stroll through the park. It was getting dark and the park was empty except for another couple sitting on a bench on the other side of the park.

"You know Chad, you're not a bad guy after all. You really know how to be nice, when you want to." I looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah, I have my moments." he flipped his blond hair, in that adorable way.

"Really, who knew you were so romantic! Tell me, why did you pick this park for our first date? I would have predicted you would take me to a movie or a restaurant." I smiled. He reached for my hand and we held hands as we walked.

"Well a movie," he made a face, "you can't talk during it and I wouldn't be able to look into your eyes in the dark." My heart leaped. "Restaurants aren't bad, but I really just wanted to be alone with you, no one else around."

"So, why did you pick the park?" I nudged him. I had a feeling it was because we shared our "first kiss" here.

"Because this was where I realized," he stopped walking and faced me, "that I want to be with you. I don't care if our shows are rivals; I care about you." he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. My skin tingled from his touch. I thought I was going to faint from what I was hearing. Chad Dylan Cooper cares about me.

"Chad, I feel the same way." I whispered. He looked into my eyes then put his hand on my cheek. I was trembling as his face leaned in, inching closer to mine. I closed my eyes and slowly leaned too. Our lips met and we kissed for _real _for the first time. He moved his hand from my cheek to the back of my neck and I put my hands on his shoulders. The kiss lasted for at least 3 minutes. We pulled apart and he smiled. My face was burning, probably because I was blushing a deep shade of red.

"C'mon Sonshine, let's get back to the hotel. We've got a lot of work tomorrow!" he took my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Did you just call me Sonshine?" I giggled.

"Yes, it's my nickname for you! You _are _the sunshine." he kissed my cheek again and we walked out of the park to his car, his arm around my waist.

**So… what do you all think!! Review and I will write more!!**


	9. A Lovely List

**A/N: Thanks for all of your amazing comments!! You are all so supportive, thank you! I'm trying to update as often as I can, mostly because I can't wait to write about Sonny and Chad, now that they're together!! ;)**

**Please go to my profile to take my poll!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, its characters, or any actors mentioned.**

**Chapter 9: A Lovely List**

**Tawni's POV:**

"It's Sonny!" I announced as I ran for my phone on my make up table. I have been waiting for this call all morning. It was 10 AM and I was in my dressing room looking over the script for this week's show. Thankfully, Portlyn wasn't in the room. She was probably still asleep, not even bothering to make it on time to rehearsals, which were in half an hour!

"Sonny!" Nico, Grady, and Zora ran into my dressing room at the exact moment I answered the phone.

"Hey Tawni!" I heard Sonny exclaim.

"Sonny! How did the date go? Tell me everything!" I demanded. Everyone else kept nudging me so that they could listen in, so I put it on speaker phone.

"Well… it was AMAZING! Chad was so romantic and you won't believe where he took me! Hey, why am I echoing? Did you put me on the speaker phone!?"

"Yeah, Nico, Grady, and Zora are here too."

"Hi Sonny!" they all said in unison.

"Hey guys! How are you!? I really miss you, we haven't talked in ages! Did Tawni tell you everything?" she asked.

"Yeah, and don't worry, we're not mad or anything about you and Chad," Nico assured her.

"Yeah, it's about time you guys started dating! I mean it took you a trip to New York and a big movie deal to realize that you were crushing on him ever since you got to Hollywood," Grady said.

"Sonny, you may be fraternizing with the enemy, but if you're happy, then we're happy too," Zora said.

"Aww! You guys are the best!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get back to the date!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, Chad took me to the park, the exact spot where we filmed our kiss! He went through so much trouble to set up a romantic picnic for me because he wanted our first date to be memorable!"

"Aww," Grady said.

"After that, we went on a stroll around the park and… HE KISSED ME!!!" Sonny screamed.

"Shut up! He kissed you!? How long was it?" I literally jumped up from my chair.

"It lasted for about 3 minutes and I didn't tell you the best part yet! He told me that he doesn't care about the rivalry between our shows and that he cares about me!"

"That's so sweet!" Grady exclaimed, then Nico gave him a look.

"Ooo, so when are you gonna go out with him again!?" I asked.

"I don't know, but hopefully soon!"

**Sonny's POV:**

I wish I could've spent the whole day talking to Tawni and everyone about Chad, but they had rehearsals and I had filming. At least Chad was going to be there. I couldn't wait to see him!

"Good afternoon, Sonshine!" Chad said as he opened the car door for me. I got out of Josie's car and pecked him on the cheek.

"Good afternoon, Chad Dylan Cooper! Are you ready for 8 hours of filming?" I asked.

"Well, we did get a chance to sleep in 'til noon! Plus, it's more fun when you're here with me," he was extremely smooth.

"Ehm," Josie cleared her throat, "I'm still here!"

"Sorry, Josie," I blushed, "We'd better get inside." Today, we were filming at various houses. Alice's, Steve's, and Isabella's houses to be exact. The school wasn't available to us today, but at least Kate and Sandra were going be in these scenes!

"Ok everybody, we've got a lot of work today so let's get started!" Christopher announced into his megaphone. "Sonny! Sandra! I need you on your marks."

"Good luck Sonshine!" Chad whispered into my ear. I got onto my mark and Sandra did the same.

"ACTION!"

"You are forbidden from seeing this boy! He goes to Northview! Do you know what the boys from Northview are like!?" Sandra was an excellent actress; she made a mean, strict mom.

"But Steve is nothing like those type of guys! He loves me and I love him! Don't turn this into another Romeo and Juliet story!" I yelled.

"Don't use that tone with me! What about that nice boy, Peter! How come you didn't say yes when he asked you to the dance weeks ago, before you even met this Northview guy!?"

"First, I don't like Peter that way! Second, Steve is the boy I asked to the dance! And third, why do you care so much?"

"I'm worried that he'll hurt you," my _mother_ sighed, "I dated a guy from Northview when I was going to school and he was cheating on me."

"I'm sorry Mom. I know you want me to be safe and happy, but that was then. You don't know if Steve is going to be like that guy! I know him and he would never do that to me." I put my hand on Sandra's shoulder.

"Fine. I believe that you really care about this boy. You should invite him over, along with his parents for dinner!"

"What!? No! Mom, you can't cook."

"Well, I have to meet him and his family if this relationship is going to continue!" Sandra smiled and we hugged.

"CUT!" Christopher shouted, "Great job! Now let's go to Steve's house."

"You did amazing Sonny!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Thanks! You were better!" I gave her another hug then headed towards Chad.

"Hey Sonshine! Great work!" he pecked me on the cheek then put his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks! You know I'm starting to get used to this dating thing." I smiled up at him.

"Really? Well how about next week? Another one of my famous dates?" he smirked.

"How can I say no to that face?" I giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips, which he returned. We walked with the rest of the cast to Steve's house which was conveniently next to Alice's for filming purposes. They weren't really next door to each other in the movie though.

**Chad's POV:**

"Ok! Chad, Kate, Logan! On your marks!" Christopher said.

"Good luck!" Sonny said to me as I lifted my arm off of her shoulders and smiled at her.

"ACTION!"

"Why do I have to invite Alice and her mom over for dinner this weekend?" Kate asked me.

"Because her mom won't allow us to continue dating or me to accompany her to her school dance unless she meets you!" I whined.

"Dude, you really like this girl don't you?" Logan asked me.

"Yes, Andy. I do, I'm crazy about her," I said, thinking of Sonny.

"Fine, I'll prepare a nice dinner on Saturday night for them."

"Thanks Mom!" I ran to hug Kate, "What time?"

"They should come over at 6," she replied.

"Awesome! C'mon Andy! Let's go tell Alice!" I ran out the door with Logan behind me and a camera following.

"CUT! Nice work everyone! 10 minute break everyone!" Christopher announced. I commended Kate and Logan on their acting and then walked towards Sonny and Josie.

"Hey nice work Chad!" Josie said.

"Yeah, you were amazing, like always." Sonny blushed.

"Thanks! Sonny can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," she put her cup of water down and waved good-bye to Josie. "What's up?" We walked away from the crowd.

"I really wanted to wait until our next date, but I couldn't stand waiting another week."

**Sonny's POV:**

Chad pulled out… an autographed picture of himself?

"You're giving me a picture of you?" I asked, clearly disappointed.

"No no!" he exclaimed, "I didn't have anything else to write on, so I wrote on the back of it," he turned over the picture to show me what he wrote.

"_13 Reasons I Fell For Sonny Munroe_," I read the title aloud, "Aww!"

"Yeah, it's cheesy, but I wrote this from my heart," he looked into my eyes and I melted.

"Well read it to me!" I exclaimed.

"Ok," he cleared his throat,

"_13 Reasons I Fell For Sonny Munroe_

_1) You're "stupid cute." You can't do anything without being cute, even when you're angry._

_2) You're beautiful eyes and smile. Whenever I look into those chocolate brown eyes of yours, my stomach flips. And that smile, it's infectious. No one can _not _smile when you're in the room._

_3) All of those fights we had, especially the "fine-fine-good-good" moments. I love that you're feisty and stubborn._

_4) You had a chance to be a member of the Falls, but you decided that you wanted to be true to yourself. So you went off with your friends back to your show._

_5) When you wanted Gassie to have a peaceful, quiet send off. Even though Gassie wasn't dead, you cared more than anyone about that innocent dog._

_6) You were ashamed that you didn't receive any fan mail. I didn't know why, back then, but I decided to dress up as "Weird Beard" and pretend to be your fan Now I realize it's because I couldn't stand to see you doubt yourself._

_7) When you secretly recorded me confessing that I was using your interview time to make me look better. You are so smart and conniving._

_8) When James Conroy asked you out on a date. It made me come back to reality. There were other guys who liked you too. Although James didn't deserve you, I felt afraid… I was afraid I would lose you._

_9) Our fake date. It may have been fake, but I was thrilled that I got to hold your hand, put my arm around you, and "kiss" you. That kiss was totally real!_

_10) I danced with you at your secret prom. You worked so hard to plan an amazing prom, yet you didn't get a chance to experience any of it. I was proud to be that special guy, the one you dance with at the prom._

_11) When I guest starred on your show. The way you tried to resist the power of my charm. I was very close to making you crack until that pig flew out of nowhere and kissed me._

_12) When I saw you kiss another guy on the cover of Tween Weekly. I was heartbroken, I couldn't imagine you kissing anyone, besides me. But I was relieved when I found out it was Tawni's date, not yours. And you still wanted to help Tawni get a date with that guy._

_13) Selena Gomez made it clear that we were meant to be together. I finally accepted it, but I didn't know how you felt._

_Now I thank the heavens for having an amazing girlfriend like you, Sonny Munroe. I have, I do, and I always will, _**love **_you._"

At that moment, tears started running down my face.

"Don't cry Sonny!" Chad quickly put his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"You love me?" I choked.

"Uh, yeah. I know it's soon, but it's all right if you don't feel the same way," he was clearly hurt that I didn't say what he expected me to say.

"No, I love you too." I whispered. Chad then kissed me, very sweetly and passionately.

**So cute, right? Review please! ;) And go to my profile to take my poll!!**


	10. Tween Weekly

**A/N: Yay! Time for another chapter! Sorry, for the delay! I'm having a blast writing this story and I really appreciate all of the reviews and support! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, its characters, or any actors mentioned.**

**Chapter 10: **_**Tween Weekly**_

**Sonny's POV:**

"Break's over everyone! Back to work!" the director called out, "Chad! Sonny! This is not the time to be making out!" Christopher joked.

"Sorry," I said breaking the embrace between me and Chad.

"C'mon, let's shoot our dinner scene!" Chad grabbed my hand and we walked to the set. We both got onto our marks along with Kate and Sandra.

"ACTION!" I could barely focus on the scene after Chad and I confessed our love for each other. "Sonny!" Christopher noticed that I was distracted.

"Sorry!" I quickly pushed the thought of Chad and me in love out of my mind and focused on being Alice.

"Let's take it from the beginning!" he sighed, "ACTION!"

This time, I got the scene right. It was easy to get lost in Chad's eyes, which Alice had to do, but in Steve's eyes.

"CUT! Nice work guys! Let's move to Steve's bedroom!" Christopher announced.

Josie ran across the set to where me and Chad were standing. She couldn't stand still.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked her.

"You two are in love!" she shouted, causing everyone to turn their heads in our direction.

"No need to shout it to the world!" I said, "And how did you know? Were you listening in on us?" I asked.

"No, Chad told me right before he told you." I faced my boyfriend.

"I wanted some advice before I told you, so I asked Josie," Chad explained.

"Besides, who care if the world knows? You guys are the cutest couple ever!" Josie exclaimed and skipped off.

"She's right, the paparazzi _are _gonna find out sooner or later," Chad said.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to deal with them following us wherever we go," I sighed.

"Don't worry, it's not like we'll have to go out and promote our new movie by having paparazzi follow us everywhere!" Chad laughed. I grinned nervously because that's what celebrity couples typically do when they shoot a movie together.

"Chad. Sonny. Come here," Christopher whispered to us, "I noticed that you're a couple now," we both nodded, "Well, we need some more publicity for this movie, do you mind going out for lunch with an interviewer from _Tween Weekly_?"

"Um, see Christopher, we don't feel comfortable having our personal lives exploited," Chad explained. I clung to his arm, everything I was afraid of happening was going to happen!

"Well, I really need you to do this!" he started begging us, "It would mean a lot to me and the entire cast and crew!" I'm not the type of person to say no to a friend that needed a favor.

"Fine, we'll do it," I gave in.

"What? Sonny, I thought you were completely against this!" Chad exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we have to take one for the team."

"That's my girl," Christopher said, "I'll get my assistant to set up an interview."

"Great, another interview with Tween Weekly," I sighed as we walked towards the set.

"It'll be alright Sonshine! You've got me with you!" Chad smiled and hugged me. I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it won't be so bad."

**Chad's POV:**

Today was yet another amazing day with Sonny. To be honest, I wanted to have an interview with _Tween Weekly_, to show off my new girlfriend. I was ready to tell the whole world!

Christopher's assistant told Sonny and me after work that the interview would be Friday at 1:00 at this nice little café called, _Café Parfait_. It was only a few days away! This time I will definitely be careful not to say anything that will make me or Sonny look bad. I don't want another "dog shoving" incident!

**FRIDAY- Interview Day**

"Chad!" I heard Sonny's voice and knocking at the door. I quickly got out of bed and pulled on pants and a t-shirt; I sleep in my underwear. "Chad!"

"I'm coming!" I opened the door for Sonny, who was wearing a beautiful sundress. "What's the occasion?" I asked as she walked into my room. I looked over at Logan's bed; he wasn't in it.

"Today's Friday! Our interview remember? It's at 1 and it's noon right now!" she tapped a finger on her watch, "Why were you sleeping in so late anyway?" I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get dressed.

"I completely forgot! I was up late last night talking to Portlyn. I really hate this time difference between New York and L.A.!"

"Why were you talking to her?" she asked quietly.

"Jealous?" I grinned, putting on a sports jacket over my t-shirt.

"No! I was just asking."

"She just wanted to see how everything was and tell me how So Random is going."

"Oh, how is So Random?"

"Fine, she's actually doing a lot better! Here, she sent my a video of her latest sketch!" I clicked on the link and a video opened for Sonny to see. It was really funny, Portlyn and Tawni were the _Check It Out Girls_. After the video was over, I saw a tear come down Sonny's face.

"What's wrong Sonshine!" I knelt down beside her chair and held her hands.

"I really miss them! And I miss doing sketches with them, especially the _Check It Out Girls_!" I guess I shouldn't have shown her the video…

"It's okay Sonny! It's not like you're never going to do it again! We'll be back on our shows soon!" I hugged her. "Besides, Portlyn is nowhere near as funny as you are!" She sniffled.

"Really? I thought you didn't watch So Random."

"I started watching it when you joined," I blushed.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Well, at least I have you here with me while I'm away from my home," she managed a smile. I wiped away her tears, but smeared her make up by accident.

"Uh, I think I ruined her make up," I showed her my fingers with black smudges. She chuckled.

"It's alright, I'll go wash it off," she went to the bathroom.

"But, we gotta hurry! Don't want to make us look bad by arriving late for an interview." I yelled after her.

**Sonny's POV:**

I fixed my make up and me and Chad went to the café for the interview. We barely made it before 1:00. Luckily, the interviewer from _Tween Weekly_ hadn't arrived yet. The café was small and had tables outdoors. Several people were outside, enjoying the weather. We took a table farthest from the other customers and a waiter came by. I ordered a latte and Chad ordered a cappuccino. The waiter left then returned with our drinks.

"Hello Sonny! Chad." It was a very familiar voice, coming from behind me.

"Santiago! My man!" Chad exclaimed. I turned around to see Santiago Geraldo and the same camera man from my very first interview.

"Nice to see you guys!" Santiago pulled up a chair and so did the camera guy.

"Nice to see you too Santiago!" I smiled.

"So, you guys are a couple now?" Santiago said seriously.

"Yes, we are!" Chad quickly put an arm around me.

"Really? Or is this just a hoax to promote your new movie, _The First Step_?" he stared at us, making me feel uncomfortable.

"No, it's not a hoax! We really are dating!" I put my head on Chad's shoulder like I did on our fake date.

"And we're in love!" Chad added.

"Huh, so how long have you been dating?"

"For about a week." Chad answered and looked down at me.

"A week? And you're already in love?" Santiago leaned closer to us.

"Yeah, well, we have known each other for almost 2 years! I knew Sonny was the girl for me from the very beginning!" Chad said, a bit too loud, turning some heads.

"So you're saying that you have been in love with Sonny for years and you decide now, to ask her out?" I looked up at Chad, wondering the same thing myself.

"Well," Chad hesitated, "I didn't realize it then, how I felt, but now I do. I'm in _love _with Sonny Munroe." he looked me in the eyes and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Very touching," Santiago said then faced the camera, "but will Chad's bad boy, player act cause a stir in this relationship like the previous ones? I'm Santiago Gerlado" he winked at the camera.

"What do you mean my "bad boy, player" act?" Chad asked.

"Well, you know how your other relationships ended. It's most likely gonna happen to you and Sonny."

"Don't you dare say that!" Chad immediately stood up.

"Chad, calm down," I pulled his arm to get him to sit back down. I noticed the camera still had the red light on. "He's an interviewer, he's suppose to do things like this," I whispered.

"Chad, you do like to mingle. You never do stay with one girl for very long." Santiago shrugged his shoulders. Chad slowly sat down in defeat. I started to feel my eyes sting with tears about to fall. Chad wouldn't do something like that to me.

"Santiago, how about we discuss our movie, _The First Step_?" I asked, ignoring what just happened and fighting the tears.

"Sure, tell us about it Sonny."

"Well, it's about a girl named Alice Chancy and her struggles with family, friends, and love. She meets a boy, Steve Weasley, who helps her get through life's obstacles." I smiled at Santiago.

"Interesting. Now this movie sounds similar to many other movies: girl with troubles, a guy comes in, changes her life."

"It does, but I think that it's very heartwarming. Especially with Christopher Matthews directing it; he's incredible." I glanced at Chad, he was impassive. I nudged him.

"Yeah, he's a fun-loving guy and as Sonny said, he is an excellent director." Chad added.

"So what does the title, _The First Step,_ mean?" Santiago asked.

"It refers to life in general. Everyone has to take the first step to get anywhere in life. All of the steps you take make up the path you choose," I answered.

"It sounds preachy, but it is an important theme for everyone," Chad said.

"Will _The First Step_ be another chick flick or an Oscar winning movie? See for yourself this summer when it hits theaters. I'm Santiago Geraldo." he winked at the camera again and stood up. "Thank you guys for taking the time out of your busy schedules to do this interview. I wish you all the best!" Santiago shook our hands and left.

**Chad's POV:**

"I can't believe he said that our relationship won't last!" I was fuming. We were on our way back to the hotel.

"It's alright Chad. Who knows how this relationship will end, or last," Sonny's eyes were watery.

"Are you ok?" I asked her reaching for her hand.

"I'm fine." she was lying.

"Sonny, I know that I have been a jerk in the past, but I would never want to hurt you. I may be crazy for saying 'I love you' so soon, but it's true." I parked the car outside the hotel and faced Sonny. "I love you." She was smiling.

"I love you too." I kissed him on the lips. "But it just doesn't seem real! Chad, you could have any girl, why me?"

"Really Sonny, really? Why wouldn't I choose you?" he stroked my hair.

"Seriously Chad."

"It's because you are talented, funny, beautiful, amazing-- and the list goes on. Sonny, don't say that you're not worthy of me because I'm," I looked into the distance, "Chad Dylan Cooper, star of the number 1 tween drama show," I looked back into Sonny's dark brown eyes, "I'm not worthy of _you_." I kissed her.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	11. Zefron Hater

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I want to get in another chapter before finals week. And there will most likely be another long wait until the chapter 12 because I've got some busy weeks coming once school's over! :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, its characters, Josie Loren, Logan Lerman, Kenny Ortega, Zac Efron, or Michael Jackson

Chapter 11: Zefron Hater

Sonny's POV:

**The first month of filming rolled by. I was having an awesome time with the cast, Josie, and Chad. Yesterday, he took me out for a competitive game of bowling. Josie and Logan came too. They were constantly flirting with each other.**

**Just last week, Chad and I had the interview with Santiago. We haven't spoken of it since then. I completely trust Chad… he would never break my heart.**

"**Sonny?" I looked up from my laptop to see Josie.**

"**What's up Josie?" I set my laptop on the lobby's table.**

"**I need your help," she took a seat next to me, "Logan just asked me out on a **_**real **_**date!" she squealed and I joined her.**

"**Oh my gosh! Where's he taking you? When is it?"**

"**I don't know yet. I guess he wants to surprise me! And tomorrow evening."**

"**I told you he liked you! I mean a guy doesn't get his hand stuck in a bowling ball return machine to get a lucky bowling ball out for just any girl!" I exclaimed. She was shaking with excitement.**

"**I know! Can you help me pick out an outfit?"**

"**Sure, but **_**you're **_**the one with the best fashion taste!"**

"**Thanks Sonny! You're the best!" she hugged me then stood up, "Since we're filming for half the day, how about we go shopping right after?"**

"Perfect!" She skipped off to the elevator. I returned to my laptop and saw that Tawni was inviting me for a video chat.

"Hey Tawni!" I grinned.

"Sonny! I felt like I haven't talked to you in forever! How's the movie? How's Chad?" she smiled. I was about to answer when I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. By the sudden rush I felt, I could tell it was Chad.

"Hey Tawni!" he greeted her then kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Chad! Wow I've never seen you this nice before. Sonny must be having a positive effect on you," she winked at me and I blushed.

"She is. So what's up? Now that Mackenzie Falls is done for the season, you Randoms must get lonely," he joked.

"For your information, we are having a blast without you and your cast boasting about your stupid show," she rolled her eyes, "Except Portlyn is now on our show so we're growing on her. By the time you get back, you'll be missing a castmate," Chad chuckled.

"Well Tawni we have to get to the set and start filming. I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Ok! See ya later!" I closed my laptop and looked up at Chad who still had his hands on my shoulders giving me goose bumps.

"You ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but after filming, I promised Josie I would go shopping with her. She and Logan have a date." I grinned. He took my hand and we walked to his car.

"That's great! Logan is really into her. Why else would he be stupid enough to stick his hand in the bowling ball return machine?" I laughed. We were truly perfect for each other.

**Chad's POV:**

"Hey Sonny! Chad!" Christopher was calling us again. It better be some good news and not something awful like another interview.

"Hey Christopher!" Sonny greeted him.

"Today, you two are gonna learn the dance for the end of the movie," he looked at our confused faces, "Remember, I originally had a small simple dance routine planned, but I decided it needed more romance. So now you guys have to learn a new routine. It's a little more difficult but you'll be fine."

I stared in shock at him. I am an awful dancer! That's why I barely danced at the secret prom, until I saw Sonny. I guess it won't be entirely bad if Sonny was my partner. I looked over at Sonny's face which was beaming.

"Why are you so happy?" I chuckled.

"I love dancing! I'm so glad Christopher decided to change it!" she held my hand and pulled me towards the dance studio.

"I never knew you liked to dance," I paused to think whether she ever mentioned it. No, I would have remembered.

"I used to take tons of dance classes and it really helped with my ice skating." We were now inside the spacious studio with about 50 dancers.

"You ice skate?" she wasn't listening anymore though.

"Whoa!" Sonny stared wide-eyed at an old man standing in front the dancers. I don't know why she found him so interesting when she was standing next to Chad Dylan Cooper!

"Who is that?" I whispered into her ear.

"_Who is that? _That is Kenny Ortega! He is an amazing choreographer and he worked with Michael Jackson!" she screamed at me, turning a few heads. Mr. Ortega dismissed the large group and we approached him.

"Hi, you two must be Christopher's latest project." Kenny said.

"Yeah, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper," I shook his hand.

"And I'm Sonny Munroe. I am a huge fan!" she shook his hand too only she wouldn't stop.

"Haha ok Sonny," I pulled her hand off of Kenny's; she was obviously star struck.

"Mice to meet you, I'm Kenny Ortega. Are you guys ready to start learning the moves?" we both nodded, "Cue the music!"

**3 hours later**

"C'mon Chad! Get up! We can leave now!"

"I can't feel my legs!" **(A/N: See what I did there! Think Tawni and SPS!)** I whined. "Dancing is so cruel!"

"Chad, we only slow danced. It's not like we were break dancing! Now get up, you're acting like a wimp!" She was right about me acting like a wimp, but she didn't have to say it! Wow, my girlfriend called me a wimp… I jumped up and put on a smile.

"I am not a wimp!" At that moment the studio door opened and who do you know it… it's Zac Efron! **(A/N: Sterling Knight's interview on the Bonnie Hunt Show!)**

"Hey Zac! How've you been?" Kenny shouted across the studio.

"Great! What about you-" he finally noticed me, "What is _he_ doing here!" he angrily shouted. Why was he so angry? It was just coffee! Obviously it came out. His hair was back to the way it was, only it comes in second compared to mine. I smirked at the thought.

"Oh this is Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe," Kenny introduced us, "I'm choreographing for their new movie, _The First Step_. Well, I gotta get going. Have rehearsals in the studio on the other side of town. Did you need something Zac?" he asked.

"Oh no, just stopped by to visit you. It's not the same now that HSM is over."

"Well if you want you can help Chad and Sonny here with their dances, but maybe not today, they've probably had enough of dance." Kenny winked at us then left the studio, leaving me, Sonny, and Zac Efron alone.

"Hello Sonny," he swiftly moved towards her, but I quickly stepped in between them.

"It's nice to meet you!" Sonny stuck out a hand for Zac to shake, but he kissed it instead. My mouth dropped. This was going to get ugly, real ugly.

**Sonny's POV:**

"I can't believe you punched Zac Efron!"

"I can't believe he kissed your hand!"

"It's normal for a _gentleman_ to kiss a lady's hand when introduced!"

"Maybe it was! Hundreds of years ago! But we live in the 21st century where hand kissing, is just weird! And it proves that Zac Efron is a creeper!" I rolled my eyes.

"You know he'll press charges! For the black eye and the coffee incident." I had my arms crossed as we walked to the movie set to meet Josie. Zac Efron was fine except for his black eye. It was kind of funny to see him cry, but it was wrong of Chad to throw the punch.

"Probably, but he deserved it. You know the only reason I dumped coffee onto his head was because he was talking about you in an… unlikely manner." Huh, what was he saying about me?

"It doesn't matter! You still should have been the bigger person and ignored him! But no! You had to fight back!" I stopped walking to look him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry Sonny. What can I do to make you stop being angry at me?" He put on his puppy dog face! Why must he torture me with his cuteness!

"Fine," I sighed, "I can't stay mad at you when you give me that look." he grinned.

"Hey guys!" Josie ran over to us.

"Hey Josie," we both said.

"Sonny, are you ready to shop 'til we drop!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" she smiled then walked towards her car, "I'll talk to you later Chad."

"Wait," he grabbed my arm giving me that rushing sensation I liked, "are you okay with everything now?"

"Fine."

"Fine." he smiled.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good."

**The Mall**

"What's up with you and Chad? I could hear you shouting at him from the set." Josie said as she held up a frilly pink dress.

"Oh that was-" I stopped speaking because at that moment a group of teenage girls walked by hovering over a _Tween Weekly_ magazine with a black eyed Zac Efron on the cover.

"What was it about?" Josie asked again.

"Hold on, I'll be back in a minute." I said not taking my eyes off of the magazine. "Excuse me, where did you get that magazine?" I politely asked one of the girls.

"OMG! It's Sonny Munroe! You're boyfriend beat up Zac Efron!" Great, this is exactly how I want to be known as, _Sonny Munroe: Girlfriend of Zefron Hater_.

"Yeah, where did you get that magazine?" I politely asked again.

"Right over there," another girl in the group answered, pointing to a crowded news stand not too far from the store we were in.

"Thank you," I rushed over to Josie, who had just bought a dress, and dragged her out of the store to the stand.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, but her question was answered when she saw the headline on the magazines: _Chad Dylan Cooper and Zac Efron Fight for the Heart of Sonny Munroe_.

I quickly bought a magazine and got out of the crowd before any of one of them realized who I was. Josie and I then ran out of the mall to her car.

"How could this have happened!" I yelled as I flipped through the pages. Practically the entire magazine was dedicated to the three of us!

"Tell me what happened!" Josie demanded. We were safely in her car, heading back to the hotel. I told her what had happened and then showed her the article. "How could they possibly have thousands of magazines printed out the day of the incident?" she asked dumbfounded. **(A/N: I know it's VERY unrealistic for the magazine to come out the same day but just to make things faster, I made it like this.)**

"I don't know, but someone else must have been in the studio when this all happened." I turned the page and saw the interview Chad and I did with Santiago. The next page was written by Santiago… _Inside the Interviewer's Mind_. After reading it, I officially hated _Tween Weekly _and Santiago Geraldo! He called us liars for "pretending" (which we weren't) to be a couple and cheap actors for not playing the role convincingly!

We got back to the hotel by 8 pm. I ran to Chad's room as soon as we walked in. I knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like a minute but was probably five seconds then opened the door myself. I found a wet haired, shirtless Chad in front of me. I gave him a quizzical look and he gave one back.

"I just took a shower," he explained. That made sense, but I guess my head wasn't on right or maybe the shock of him being shirtless made me lose my common sense.

"Well," I closed the door, "I have horrible news!" I held up the magazine for him to see. "That entire magazine is about you, me, and Zac Efron." I sighed and plopped onto his bed; it smelled just like him. I watched him flip through the pages, gasping every five seconds.

"How could they know I was whining about dance practice? I wasn't that loud! Was I? I mean not loud enough to attract people, right?" he sat on Logan's bed opposite of where I was.

"Chad! Can we focus on the major issue here! You are known as Zefron hater! And I'm Zefron hater's girlfriend!"

"How dare they call me that! They should be calling Zefron, CDC hater! He started it!"

"Now you're sounding like a five year old!" I groaned.

"Sorry, well, how are we suppose to fix this?" he sighed.

"I think we need help, professional help." I looked into his eyes which agreed with mine.

**Review! And take my poll on my profile page! Sorry again for the long waits, I will try my best to upload next week (don't count on it though).**


	12. Spying Through Vents, Like Zora

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, its characters, or any actors mentioned.**

**Chapter 12: Spying Through Vents, Like Zora**

**Sonny's POV:**

"Tawni!" I ran towards my blonde friend, dressed in all pink. I called Tawni last week asking for help. Yes, she is a professional I was talking about. She freaked out when she saw the magazine too and decided to fly to New York to save us from more embarrassment.

"Sonny!" she threw her luggage at Chad, who buckled under the weight.

"It's so good to see you! I can't believe you are actually here!" I squealed.

"I know! And don't worry, I got this situation under control." she flipped her hair, whipping me in the face.

"So how did you get out of So Random?" Chad asked dragging Tawni's luggage with him as we walked out of the airport.

"Oh, it was no biggie. Marshall was kind of glad that I could get a chance to visit Sonny. Everyone really misses you," she squeezed my arm, "And the others can handle a week without me."

"Aw, I miss everyone too! But now that you're here, you get to meet everyone, sightsee, and crush this terrible story surrounding us," I smiled at Tawni. It was like she was my mother, here to clean up the huge mess created. We piled Tawni's pink zebra suitcases into the trunk and drove to the hotel.

**Chad's POV:**

"No way!" I shouted. The five of us, me, Sonny, Logan, Josie, and Tawni were in Sonny's room. After showing Tawni around the city, we were all exhausted but we still had work to do although it was already late.

"C'mon Chad, do this for me!" Sonny begged. It was so hard to not look into her big brown eyes that made me give in too easily. I cracked.

"Fine! I'll apologize to Zac Efron!" I groaned and crossed my arms not giving Tawni eye contact since this "genius" plan was hers.

"You'll also have to be seen in public together so that way people won't think you hate him," Tawni added. I glared at her while she was filing her nails.

"You mean I have to be with Zac Efron? In public? And be nice to him?" I quietly asked, keeping in the anger.

"Chad, it's the only way people will forget about this whole thing," Sonny said. I plopped down on Sonny's bed and covered my face with her pillow.

"Fine, but do I have to do this alone? Can't one of you come with me?" the pillow muffled my voice.

"I guess you could take Logan that way you guys can hang out like… guys," Tawni answered.

"Sure, I'm in," my roommate said.

"Ok, so when should I do this?" I sat up.

"How about tomorrow?" Sonny looked at me.

"When do we get out of filming?" Logan asked.

"I think at seven or eight, so you guys have some time to hang out," she said, "And don't mess anything else up Chad. We can't afford another problem. Remember what Christopher said, we have to get good publicity." I sighed knowing she was right.

"Alright. Where is Zac staying anyway Tawni?"

"From the research I did on his fan site," she looked at her laptop, "I believe he is staying at the Stargazer Hotel, wherever that is."

"Isn't that, like, close to the mall we were at yesterday?" Josie asked Sonny.

"Oh my gosh it is! That hotel is _huge_!" Sonny's eyes widened. The rest of the time, we discussed the plan: find Zefron, apologize…, get him to hang out with us, then get the paparazzi to see us acting like best buds! Once Tawni left for her own room and Josie walked Logan to his, I was alone with Sonny.

"You know I would never do this if it wasn't for you, right?" I said on my way to the door.

"I know, but that's because you _love _me!" she smiled.

"Really Sonny, really?" I joked.

"But I'm really glad you're doing this. You might find him to be your best friend!" I could tell she was messing with me. I chuckled then pulled her towards me.

"You Sonny, are both my girlfriend and my best friend." she looked into my eyes and our lips slowly inched closer. She ran her hand through my hair as I held the back of her neck while we kissed, probably the longest we ever had. When we pulled apart she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I grinned, she was so adorable.

"Nothing, you should get some rest. Can't be tired on your big _date _with Zac Efron tomorrow!" she shoved me towards the door.

"Hey! It is not a date!" I exclaimed.

"Good night Chad!" She pushed me out the door.

"Good night Sonny." She closed the door and I walked to the elevator.

**Sonny's POV:**

"You ready?" I asked Chad and Logan. We had just gotten off work and were now in front of the incredibly large Stargazer Hotel.

"Remember to be nice to Zac, Chad!" Tawni exclaimed as if she were Chad's mother. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Ok, go!" I shooed them out of the car and gave Chad a small peck on the lips.

"Do you think he'll stay calm?" I asked Tawni.

"_Of course he will. He's the greatest actor of our generation!_" she said sarcastically. I laughed.

"So what should we do today?" I sighed resting my head on the seat.

"Let's spy on them!"

"Tawni!"

"What? Do you seriously think that Chad will be able to convince Zac Efron that he wants to be friends with him?"

"No, but I trust that Chad will try his best."

"How about we keep an eye on them and if they can handle it, then we can go shopping! I haven't been to any of the boutiques yet!" she raised her eyebrows at me. When she thought I wasn't going to go for it she pulled on over me, "So, technically, I'm being an amazing friend, giving up shopping to spy on your boyfriend for a good cause," she smiled.

"Fine. But how are we going to spy on them if they're in Zac's room? We can't go in without them seeing us!" I exclaimed as I climbed out of Tawni's convertible.

"Easy! Where does Zora spend all of her time, listening in on others?"

"The vents!" We entered the extravagant hotel and saw hundreds of people in the lobby. "So how are we going to get in the vents? This hotel is packed!" I noticed that I was talking to no one, "Tawni!" I searched the crowd and finally spotted Tawni flirting with the guy behind the check-in desk.

"So you can't tell us where Zac Efron's room is?" she batted her eyelashes at the man.

"Uh, I-I'm s-sorry," the man stuttered obviously under Tawni's spell. "Special orders from Mr. Efron himself to not tell anyone that his room is on the 23rd floor," he suddenly realized his mistake, "Dang it!"

"Thanks Josh!" Tawni quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the elevator.

"It's Jeff!" I heard the man behind the desk shout.

"Nice going Tawni!" I said once we were in the elevator.

"Thanks! Now we just gotta find the vent that will lead to his room." We got out of the elevator and started searching the 24th floor for an opening.

"Found it!" I whispered to Tawni. I tried to yank off the vent but failed. "We need a screwdriver to open this."

"Don't worry! Lucky I always carry my nail file!" Tawni pulled out a metal nail file and undid the screws.

"Wow Tawni! You're prepared for anything!"

"I know!" she flipped her hair, "Now let's go!" I followed her into the vent then propped the vent against the hole to hide the evidence. We crawled around the small vents for what seemed like half an hour, peering into all the rooms below.

"Gosh, I don't know how Zora can do this! There's no room!" I complained.

"Well, she does spend a lot of time in that sarcophagus of hers, it must be a breeze to crawl in vents." Tawni said. We continued searching but had no luck.

"Are you sure that guy didn't purposely trick you by saying Zac was on the 23rd floor?" I sighed, exhausted and stiff from all the crawling I did.

"No he didn't, I found his room," she gestured towards the left vent tunnel where I heard Chad's voice.

"Zac, I'll do anything so that you can stop all the bad rumors about Sonny and me," Chad pleaded. I saw that Zac wouldn't even let Chad and Logan into the room, but make them stand in the hallway.

"Fine, I'll tell the press that Sonny had nothing to do with this since she really didn't, but I won't help you. YOU GAVE ME A BLACK EYE!" Zac bellowed.

"And I'm really sorry about that!" Chad said calmly, "I have anger issues. But I've got help and I'm here to ask for your forgiveness," he lied.

"Wow, Chad's pretty convincing." Tawni whispered.

"I agree, you do have issues. But I'm still not going to forgive you or help you. Now get outta here before I call security. No one was to find out which room I was staying in! This hotel does not listen to orders from the guests! I should sue!" Zac was about to shut the door in Chad and Logan's faces, but Logan stuck a foot out.

"No, we won't leave until you accept my friend's apology and agree to tell the press that this was all an accident." Logan said firmly.

"Do you think that I'm scared of you?" Zac pushed Logan. Logan however didn't push Zac. He took a step into Zac's room, making Zac angrier.

"You are a horrible, stuck up, rich, but terrible actor! You are immature and have no friends. We are willing to be friends with you if you help us, but I can see that you don't want friends." Logan said. Zac was about to punch Logan when Chad stepped in between the two and stuck his arms out.

"Stop!" Chad shouted, "We'll leave, as long as you tell the press that Sonny had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah yeah, now get out!" The two quickly left and Zac slammed the door.

"I never thought that there could be a bigger jerk than Chad, but Zac is AWFUL!" Tawni said as we crawled back to where we came in. "It makes Chad seem like an angel." I didn't say much during the crawl back, the elevator ride down to the lobby, or the car ride to the hotel. Chad was an angel. He was so sweet to have asked Zac to let me off the hook and be okay that he was still on it. I was also thankful of what Logan said to Zac, he deserved those harsh words.

As soon as we got to the hotel, I went straight for Chad's room; Tawni wanted to get her beauty sleep.

"Chad, it's me!" I knocked on the door several times before he opened it.

"Hey Sonny," I gave him a kiss as I walked in. Logan wasn't there, I guess he went to see Josie.

"So how did it go?" I pretended I had no idea what happened. I took a seat on his bed and he joined me.

"Well, I got Zac to stop the rumors about you being involved with fight in any way, but he wouldn't accept my apology or agree to stop the rumors about me."

"I'm sorry. I know that it was hard to be nice to that jerk," I put my head on his shoulder, "I shouldn't have put you through all this to get nothing out of it." We just sat there in silence for minutes. It was getting late so I kissed him good night and went to my room.

"Hey Sonbun! I heard you were spying on Chad and Logan at Zac's hotel." Josie was sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, Tawni and I wanted to make sure they weren't going to start another fight or something," I collapsed onto my bed, "How was your visit to your grandma's?"

"It was good, kind of boring. We talked a bit but then she fell asleep and I thought it'd be rude to just leave so I stayed there until she woke up. I really wish I could've been there with you guys! I missed all the fun!" she pouted.

"It wasn't that great. Being in those tiny vents were torture!" I rubbed my neck, " Anyways we should get to bed, filming is at seven."

**Review! ;) And please take my poll on my profile page!**


	13. He's Back

**A/N: Another chapter! Yippee! Sorry for the really long wait but the wait is over so go ahead, read!**

**Oh and the title for this chapter is said in that creepy singy voice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, its characters, or any actors mentioned.**

**Chapter 13: He's Back**

**Chad's POV:**

I woke up at six the next morning. I am not a morning person so with all the people pointing at me and whispering to each other as I made my way to my car was making me more irritated. Zac Efron was going to pay.

I drove to the set by myself. Josie wanted to drive Sonny for once and Logan went with them. I needed the time to think though. I had a feeling that Zac Efron was going to do more than _not help me_. I couldn't afford more embarrassment for me, Sonny, or the movie.

"CHAD!" Christopher bellowed as soon as I stepped foot onto the set.

"Yeah…" I said nervously.

"How is this fixing the problem?" he asked holding up the latest issue of _Tween Weekly_ magazine. The headline was _Zac Efron Slams _The First Step_._

"What!" I snatched the magazine from his hand. I knew he would do something like this, but I was still in shock. I quickly flipped to page 17 and skimmed the article. I felt Christopher's angry eyes on me the whole time. I couldn't believe it! Zac told Santiago Geraldo that I lost my temper at the auditions and threw a cup of coffee at his head resulting in a bad hair day. Then he said that I stalked him and harassed him at his hotel. I guess the next part was why Christopher was so angry. Zac told Santiago that Christopher Matthews and the casting director were insane for allowing a "unprofessional, selfish, jerk with anger issues" play the leading role. I looked up at Christopher stunned by how cruel this guy was!

"Explain yourself!" the director shouted, attracting the attention from those that just arrived on set. I opened my mouth prepared to explain but was cut off by Christopher. "Do you know why we chose you?" he lowered his voice, "Even if Zac Efron properly auditioned, we would have chosen you. YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DRENCH THE BOY IN COFFEE!" he fumed. I winced at the sudden mood change and for the first time in a long time, Chad Dylan Cooper was scared. "Not only were you brilliant at your audition, but you have a true talent. Much more honest than Zac could have ever done. Kenny always brags about that boy and I thought I could really brag about you," he showed disappointment in his eyes and I felt worse than ever. "Now I knew you were a bit demanding, but with all of this anger you're holding inside, I think you need to see a psychiatrist." he made it final that his tirade was over by turning his attention to the rest of the cast and crew, most of them still staring at us. "Ok people! Let's get to work! What are you all staring at! We've got lots to do today!" he then turned back to me and whispered, "If anything comes up, you deny everything Zac said, or better yet, don't comment at all." As he left, I saw Sonny from the corner of my eye slowly approaching me. I slowly walked towards her too.

"Chad, I saw the article this morning. I'm so sorry! All of those things were about me! The coffee, the punch, the hotel idea. It's my fault that everyone's against you!" I embraced her and held her tight.

"Now Sonshine, this is not your fault. Stop worrying about me!" I kissed the top of her head.

"But I feel awful, guilty. What can I do to help?" she pleaded.

"Well, you can cheer up and become my exploding ball of sunshine again! That always makes my day." We pulled apart and Sonny giggled. "That's better!"

"Ok now how are we going to get back at Zac Efron? That jerk needs to pay for all the cruel jokes that people make behind your back!" she had an evil gleam in her eye.

"What? Cruel jokes behind my back!" This has never happened to Chad Dylan Cooper before.

"Well, yeah. But it's because they believe what Zac said. You are not 'an out of control, creepy stalker, psycho maniac, that needs to beat people up to get what he wants.'" she put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Thanks, I feel so much better now." I walked to the snack table, leaving Sonny standing alone. Why is this happening to me? I worked so hard to get to where I was and suddenly I was knocked to the ground by the basketball player who liked to break out in song and dance. I grabbed a doughnut and started eating when Sonny, again, came after me.

"Sorry Chad. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." she was about 3 feet away from me, still afraid to make me feel worse.

"It's not you that's making me feel bad, it's _Efron_." I said his name with disgust.

"Sonny! Chad!" Kenny was calling us. We've been practicing our dance number on and off, and today we were going to actually shoot the dance scene. I don't know how I'm going to be able to dance with so many things on my mind. Plus, I've been terrible at rehearsals.

"C'mon, let's go." Sonny put her hand out ready to hold mine. I smiled and took her hand. I was so lucky to have a girlfriend like Sonny.

**Sonny's POV:**

"ACTION!"

There were so many extras in the "gym" that I was starting to sweat. It was so hot and Chad was making me more nervous. He was a decent dancer… ok he wasn't all that great. He kept stepping on my toes and I tried to not wince in pain when he did, which was often. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was trying really hard, but was still hurt and angry with the situation.

"CUT!" Christopher got off his chair and gestured to Chad to come. Hopefully Christopher wasn't going to be furious with Chad's not-so-great dancing. I strained my ears to listen in on their conversation just when Josie skipped up to me.

"Hey Sonbun! How's Chad?" she glanced over at him and Christopher.

"Uh, he's fine, I think," I saw Chad looking at us and then quickly look away.

"What's he talking about with Christopher?"

"I have no idea, but here he comes!" Chad left our director and walked up to us.

"Hey Chad! How are you?" Josie asked in her perky voice.

"Hey Josie, I'm fine. Uh, can I talk to Sonny for a sec?" Josie nodded and rushed over to join Logan at the snack table.

"What did Christopher say to you?"

"Well he said that we should practice our dance more."

"But he wants the scene by the end of the day?"

"Yeah, so we better get practicing. Kenny is going to push us harder than ever. Christopher said that we can rehearse then shoot our scene when we're ready, which has to be before we all leave today." We left the gym set to meet up with Kenny in the studio, only a short distance away on foot.

"What else did he say?" I noticed Chad looked awfully worried.

"Nothing," he wasn't a very convincing liar when he didn't have a script to read from. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Fine, Christopher told me that Kenny invited Zac Efron to be his _little helper_." We reached the studio. I peered inside and saw only Kenny waiting for us.

"Today?" I whispered to Chad. He nodded.

"Good you guys are here! We've got to rehearse NOW!" He made a gesture towards the back of the studio, insisting someone to come to the front. Both Chad and I turned around, even though we knew who it would be… Efron.

"Hello Sonny," he came right up next to me. I found it very difficult to resist the urge to give him another black eye. I gave him a big fake smile and returned my attention to Chad. He was also finding it hard to keep his anger in. "Hello, Cooper." Zac said to Chad even though he wasn't giving any eye contact. How immature.

Suddenly the music started and I quickly grabbed Chad. We danced for about ten seconds before Zac interrupted us.

"Cooper, you're doing it all wrong. You're supposed to lead since you're the man, but then again you're not exactly a man." I felt Chad's hands shaking with anger.

"Ok that's enough Zac! If you're not going to help, then you might as well just leave because we don't have time for this!" Kenny shouted, making Zac slowly back away. "However Chad, I think you need to see how one leads." Chad dropped my arms and walked towards Kenny, "Not that you weren't great, but we need to have this scene perfect! ZAC!" Oh great… now I've gotta dance with him!

Zac put his hand on my waist, a little too low, but I immediately slapped his hand before Chad noticed. The music started and we danced. He wasn't amazing but wasn't horrible either. I kept looking past his face and stared at the wall because he was giving me that _look_, that look that the guys expect girls to fall for. I was relieved when the song ended and we pulled apart, more like me running out of his arms into Chad's.

For the next three hours, although it seemed like ten, we went over the routine repeatedly. Luckily, I didn't have to dance with Zac again. I did dance with Kenny though.

"Ok! I think you guys are ready to shoot the scene!" Kenny announced. I gathered my things and noticed that Chad and Zac were in the corner, talking. Talking not fighting… What could that mean? Chad caught me staring and left Zac.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it, c'mon let's shoot this scene!" I suddenly forgot what we were talking about for Chad kissed me. A sweet simple kiss. It wasn't much, but it knocked the breath out of my lungs. I glanced over at Zac while Chad picked up his things; he wasn't happy.

All four of us walked back to the gym set, in silence. When we opened the doors we found everyone talking. By the looks of it, they had more time to just hang out.

"Oh you're back! You two ready?" Christopher nodded at us. We nodded back. "Good, places everybody!" Everyone hurried to their place and the lights suddenly changed to a dim pink shade.

"And…ACTION!"

The scene went by smoothly; Chad didn't make one mistake! After all of the compliments we got on our dance, Chad pulled me outside under a tree.

"Nice work Sonshine," he smiled.

"Thanks, you were amazing! Didn't step on my foot once!" He chuckled but then got all serious. I didn't like it when he was serious.

"Sonny, I think we need to _stop this_." His eyes were sad.

"Stop what?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"Stop… dating." He avoided my eyes which were now filled with tears. He couldn't possibly mean this! What did that _Efron _boy say to Chad!

**Whoo! So much drama! Tell me what you think in your reviews! The more reviews, the faster I'll write! ;)**


	14. Heartbreak

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry that I didn't update as soon as I hoped! I enjoyed all of your reviews and I bet that question is still burning in your mind: Why did Chad break up with Sonny? Well you can find out now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, its characters, or any actors mentioned.**

**Chapter 14: Heartbreak **

**Chad's POV:**

"Sonny, please don't cry," I tried to pull her into a hug, but she pushed me away.

"Why? Why! What did Zac Efron say to you?" she exclaimed looking away, wiping her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I pretended that I had no memory of speaking to Efron. I was hoping that she wouldn't make the connection between Zac Efron and my asking to stop seeing each other. She faced me and I saw her red, puffy eyes. It was awful to see her so hurt and not being able to tell her the truth.

"I saw you guys talking. And you looked… threatened," I quickly looked down at my shoes. "Did he threaten you?" she whispered.

"No, this has nothing to do with Zac Efron," I lied.

"Then why? Why don't you want us to be together?" she started crying again.

"Sonny," I made another attempt to hug her but was brushed off. She wouldn't face me again, "I just need a break, with all of the tabloids talking about me, I don't want you to deal with it too. It's too much to ask a girlfriend to put up with all of this."

I waited for a reply from her but she just kept wiping away her tears, avoiding my eyes.

"You're the first girl I ever cared about Sonny Munroe. You were the first girl I ever loved." I reached for her hand and held it for a moment then I left my Sonshine underneath the oak tree sobbing.

**Sonny's POV:**

"Sonny! What's wrong?" Tawni rushed forward and gave me a tight hug. Tears leaked from my eyes as I watched Chad walk away in my mind over and over again. Tawni led me to her bed to sit down while Josie closed the door and sat down next to me, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Chad broke up with her," Josie answered Tawni. I began to sob even harder.

"Why?" Tawni asked Josie, realizing that I wasn't ready to discuss what happened. I was only able to tell Josie what had happened while she drove me back to the hotel after I thought I ran out of tears, but while I was telling her, I found more tears running down my face.

"I don't know. Sonny didn't say."

"Don't worry Sonny. Break ups are hard. What you need now is some girl time! We can have a slumber party just the three of us. We'll do each other's hair, watch movies, and do our nails. Then tomorrow, we'll go out shopping and give you a makeover!" Tawni exclaimed. I choked back my tears, and sighed.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Josie said, "How 'bout it Sonbun? A girl's night tonight?" I nodded and managed a smile, but it quickly faded when I thought about what would happen tomorrow. We still had a few last minute scenes to film. That meant I would have to see Chad and act like nothing has changed between us once the camera starts rolling.

"All right! Now you guys go ahead back to your room, I'll bring everything we need over in about a half hour." Tawni clapped her hands. She was really excited; ever since she got here, we didn't get a chance to spend quality girl time together. I gave her a genuine smile and a hug then followed Josie out the door.

_**45 minutes later**_

"Is Tawni still not here!" Josie shouted from the bathroom.

"No." I called back. I had finally stopped crying after my nice hot shower, which always relaxes me. I was now lying on my bed, creating our Fun-genda. I had one specifically made for me and Lucy, but after hearing Tawni's complaints about "feet-touching," I was writing a new one. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Finally, Tawni!" I said as I rolled of the bed to open the door for her, but it wasn't Tawni.

"Hey Sonny."

"Logan?"

"Sorry to bother you so late, but I need to talk to you."

"Oh sure. Come on in."

"Was that Tawni?" Josie asked coming out of the bathroom with her tank top and short shorts on. "Oh my gosh, Logan!" She quickly seized a robe from the bathroom and covered herself. I giggled.

"Hey Josie!" Logan was blushing, "I didn't mean to intrude on anything, but I came to talk to Sonny," he turned to me, "about Chad." My smile turned into a frown and my heart stopped.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea, Logan," Josie whispered to him.

"What about-Chad?" It was so hard to say his name.

"Well he's really upset and he won't tell me anything when I ask, so I assumed that it was about you," he stared at me for a moment before continuing, "I saw you leave the set crying today, and I was wondering what that was about." I opened my mouth to answer but couldn't find the words.

"Logan, can I talk to you? Out in the hall?" Josie asked pushing him out the door as I stood there still with my mouth open. Once the door was shut I immediately put my ear to the door listening intently.

"Why did you have to bring up _Chad_!" Josie whispered angrily.

"Um, was I not suppose to? What happened?"

"Chad broke Sonny's heart! Us girls are suppose to be having a girl's night, no mention of boys, especially _Chad_!" her voice was now louder.

"Oh… gosh, tell Sonny I'm really sorry. It's just Chad seems so upset like he got _his _heart broken, but he broke up with Sonny…"

"I know, that's the thing. None of us know why he broke up with her! Cause obviously, neither of them are happy without the other!"

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Chad. Hey Tawni!" I heard Logan walk away.

"Hi! What was that about?" Tawni asked Josie.

"Chad."

"Oh no, how's Sonny?"

"Let's find out." I jumped back onto bed and stared at the TV pretending to be watching it.

"Hey Sonny, how are you?" Tawni asked as she and Josie sat down on the opposite bed.

"Fine, just watching some TV."

"Uh, the TV's not on." Josie said eyeing me curiously.

"Uh, yeah. I just turned it off before you guys came in."

"So, what Logan said didn't bother you?" Josie asked cautiously.

"No, I mean why would I care if Chad-" I felt a sudden urge to cry but changed the subject, "So when's this slumber party gonna start?"

Suddenly, Tawni and Josie were in a bright, cheery mood hoping that they could take my mind off Chad, which worked. We started off with braiding each other's hair. Tawni refused to have her hair braided, saying it was out of style, but when we told her she would have to do our toenails instead, she quickly changed her opinion on braids.

Next, we did each other's fingernails, which Tawni was okay with. She was actually a real artist when it came to nails. Then, we popped some popcorn and watched the DVD Tawni brought of all the episodes of _So Random _that I wasn't in, due to filming _The First Step_. It was hilarious! Portlyn was a better comedian than I would have ever guessed.

Josie started a pillow fight for us which lasted what seemed like an hour, and before we knew it, it was 2 AM. The next day, filming started at 10 AM, so we went to bed. I've never really slept in the same room as Tawni before, but she can snore! Loud! Me and Josie couldn't sleep with all of the noise so we got some whipped cream and a feather. Well, after that, Tawni's entire face was covered with cream!

_**8 AM**_

"Sonny!" roared Tawni.

"What's happening?" I shot up in bed.

"What happened to my face!" I rubbed my eyes and saw Tawni pointing at her face as it went red.

"Um, I don't know. Is that the new night cream you tried out last night?" I heard Josie let a giggle out under her covers, pretending to be asleep.

"No, did you guys pull a prank on me?" She sounded a bit hurt, but then, "Good one! Next time though, you should use peanut butter! I prefer smooth, not chunky!" We all laughed. As soon as Tawni was finished cleaning off her face, we all got dressed to get some breakfast.

**Chad's POV:**

"Dude, what happened between you and Sonny?" Logan would not stop badgering me about Sonny.

"Nothing, we just needed to stop seeing each other." We were getting breakfast at the hotel's restaurant; it was a buffet. It was very crowded and there weren't that many tables left. Logan and I managed to get one of the last empty tables.

"When I went to see Sonny though, she-" I cut Logan off.

"You went to see Sonny? When?"

"Last night, I wanted to ask her why you were so down, but she didn't say much. Josie told me that you broke up with Sonny. And when I came back, you were already asleep so I couldn't tell you."

Sonny. I wonder how she's feeling. Hopefully, she was getting along better than me; I felt so empty without my Sonshine.

"Dude," Logan nudged my arm and gestured towards the buffet line. Tawni, Josie, and Sonny were there.

"Oh no, what if they come over here," I whispered to Logan, "we're the only table with enough seats for them." I was panicking. I wanted to see Sonny. I wanted to hug her and kiss her like yesterday never happened, but I couldn't. I was staring at my plate, until I heard Josie ask, "Hey Logan! Hey Chad! Can we sit here? Every table is full."

"Sure." Logan responded indifferently.

I was debating whether I should look up. No, what if I my eyes and Sonny's eyes meet? I should just be a man and act like I was fine. I slowly looked up at the three girls. Tawni was sitting across from me, Josie across from Logan (who was on my right), and Sonny was at the other end of the table, staring at her plate. My heart was aching. She was just as upset as I was. I took in her beauty, but she caught a glimpse of me staring, so I jerked my head in the other direction.

This breakfast had to be the most awkward time I ever felt in my entire life. Thankfully, Logan made an excuse for both of us to leave the table.

"Sorry ladies, but Chad and I forgot our scripts in our room. We'll see you at the set." I gave a weak smile and hurriedly walked out of the restaurant to the elevator.

**Sonny's POV:**

"Sonny, are you okay?" Josie asked putting her hand on mine, which was resting on the table.

"Fine," I breathed. Ugh, that word brought back memories of me and Chad having our arguments.

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Good!"_

"_Good!"_

"Sonny!"

"Huh?" I came back to the present day and saw Tawni standing next to me.

"Are you done with you're breakfast? We have to get to the set! It's 9:50!"

"Oh! Are you coming with us Tawni?" I asked as I jumped out of my seat and pulled a $5 bill out as the tip.

"Yeah, I wanna see everything! Plus I would get so bored if I didn't go. I already bought half of the clothes from every store in the city! I can't go back, it'll make me look like a shopaholic!" I laughed. All three of us ran out to the car and sped off to the set.

**Chad's POV:**

Logan and I were in the elevator on our way up to our room. There was an uncomfortable silence, but was broken by Logan.

"Hey, sorry about letting them sit at our table. I know it was awkward for you." He pat my shoulder.

"S'okay. You couldn't just say no."

"Are you ever gonna tell anyone why you broke up with Sonny?" I knew he was dying to ask that…again!

"If I tell you, you've gotta promise not to tell anyone! Not Josie, Tawni, Christopher, or Sonny." The elevator doors slid open on our floor.

"Is it that bad?"

"Promise?" I urgently asked.

"Promise." We entered our room and quickly grabbed our scripts. After locking the door, we made our way back to the elevator to get to the parking lot.

"Okay. Yesterday, before we shot the dance scene, Zac Efron was at our dance rehearsal as Kenny's assistant. Well, after rehearsal, he pulled me aside.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Cooper, we need to discuss matters." Zac whispered so that Sonny could not hear._

"_Uh, okay," I hesitated._

"_So you're dating Sonny?"_

"_Yeah, why?" I asked suspiciously._

"_Well, you wouldn't want her to be dragged down with you, do you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, it's obvious that this is the last project you'll have. With everyone against you, no one will want to offer you another movie deal. And most likely, that show of yours, _Mackenzie Falls_, is over. This is the end of your career. Now if Sonny is on your side, you know that people will start to hate her too. It's a shame, she's talented and beautiful, and she's going to throw that away to be with _you_." He glared at me. I looked at Sonny who was packing her things then turned my attention back on Efron._

"_She will not," I tried to say confidently._

"_You better be sure she doesn't make that mistake. It'd be safer if you told her now to save herself."_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_You've seen what I did to your career. Imagine what I can do to Sonny's." I narrowed my eyes at him. He was evil._

"_So you think that Sonny's talented and yet you'd still be willing to destroy her career yourself?"_

"_There's only one choice if you want Sonny to be happy and successful: Break up with her." Those four words pierced my heart. I stole another glance at Sonny, who looked back at me, waiting. She was so innocent; she doesn't deserve me. I'd be selfish to be with her if it was going to make her career suffer._

"_You are a heartless jerk," I whispered. He smiled back at me with satisfaction. _

_**(End of flashback)**_

"So he threatened you with Sonny's career." Logan stated.

"Basically. If I were to stay with Sonny, Zac would spread rumors that would get Sonny bullied by the public."

"Dude, I think he's just saying this so he can make a move on Sonny. Isn't that why you poured coffee onto his head? Because he said Sonny was hot or something?"

"Yeah, he's such a playa. Thinks that he can get any girl he wants, but I know that he will never win Sonny over. She hates his guts!"

We were now in the car. The ride to the set was entertaining mostly because Logan and I thought of ways to torture Zac Efron. Once we arrived on set, I saw Tawni, Josie, and Sonny already on set. I parked and got out, but jumped back as a car parked right next to mine and nearly knocked me over.

"Hey Cooper! Nice to see you here again. Did you do what I said last time we met?" Zac grinned. I didn't respond. I could barely keep my anger in; I was shaking. "No matter, I'll find out right now!" He then strutted towards the set to talk to Sonny.

**Please review and take my poll on my profile! And how much did you guys LOVE Sonny With a Secret!**


	15. Shedding Tears

**A/N: It's been a LONG time since I wrote anything (please don't be mad!), but I'm going to finish this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, its characters, or any actors mentioned.**

**Chapter 15: Shedding Tears**

**Sonny's POV:**

"Oh no. Trouble at 9 o'clock," Tawni whispered in my ear. I turned to my left, expecting to see Chad and feel butterflies in my stomach, but instead, I saw the reason I wasn't with the boy I loved.

"Hello ladies," Zac Efron grinned at Josie and Tawni, then turned to greet me. "Sonny, you look lovely this morning!" he winked at me and I swore some of breakfast was coming up.

"Hi Zac, we've never met, but I'm Josie!" Josie held out her hand and Zac shook it. I knew Josie didn't like Zac either, but she was just being her polite self. "And this is Tawni," Josie nudged Tawni who was pretending Zac wasn't there but was forced to give a wave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now if you won't mind, I would like to borrow Sonny for a moment," he tried to lead me away from my friends but I slapped away his hand, and followed him reluctantly.

"What are you even doing here? The dance scene is finished and we don't need your help anymore." I angrily said.

"Well since today's the last day of shooting, I just didn't feel right not saying an official good-bye to everyone." He smiled as I rolled my eyes. "But I was hoping to talk to you about Cooper over there," he pointed towards Chad who was with Logan, Tawni, and Josie, no doubt talking about Zac. "Are you guys not speaking to each other?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped. "Look, I know you told Chad something that made him break up with me. And if you're threatening him-"

"So he did break up with you," he interrupted, "I heard him and his friend talk about it. I just wasn't sure if it was true." he said, trying to sound concerned. He turned his head to see Chad, who was now alone. It seemed like he was waiting for Zac to leave so that he could talk to me. "I know you think that I'm a bad guy because I humiliated your boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend." he gave a small smile. "But, Sonny, I really am not a bad guy! Now, I really like you and I was hoping that we could go out sometime." I stared at him wide-eyed. Did he think that I would ever go out with him after what he did to Chad?

"First off, I know you're an awful person. Second, Chad may not be my boyfriend anymore, but I still care about him! Third, I know that you had something to do with our break up. Finally, I would NEVER go out with you!" I bellowed at him. I quickly walked away from him and then found myself in front of Chad.

"Hey," he softly said.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. This was the first time I spoke to Chad since.

"I couldn't help overhearing that last part of your conversation with Efron."

"Oh that," I was hoping he would talk to me about something other than Zac.

"Yeah, that. So he asked you out?"

"Yup, but I would never. I mean after what he did to you." I looked up into those deep blue eyes.

"Sonny, don't worry about me. If you want to, go out with him."

"Why would I do that!" I found myself shouting so I lowered my voice, "Not only was he threatening you- I know he was!- but he was hitting on me ever since I met him! And to me, that's a major turn-off."

"You didn't find it a turn-off when James hit on you," Chad murmured.

"Well it was a lesson learned!" I stormed away towards Josie and Tawni. I don't know why I was so angry at Chad. Maybe because he broke my heart or maybe because he suggested I go out with the guy who ruined our relationship.

"Hey, what happened?" Tawni asked as Josie put a comforting arm around me.

"Can you believe that Zac Efron asked me out, and then Chad suggest I accept!" I now had angry tears running down my face.

"What a jerk!" both of them exclaimed.

"C'mon Sonny, we got a couple more scenes to shoot." Josie said then led me in the direction of the set. I wiped away the tears and then looked back to check if Tawni was alright being by herself while we filmed, but saw her run to Zac.

"What's she doing?" I whispered to Josie and pointed at Tawni and Zac now having an animated argument. We were preparing to walk along the sidewalk, at the same park we started filming at, for one of our last minute scenes.

"Huh?" Josie turned around to watch Tawni and Zac's argument.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE AND GET A LIFE!" Tawni shrieked at Zac.

"Well, that answers your question," Josie whispered.

"Wow, I'd never thought that Tawni would end up hating one of her 'soon-to-be-boyfriends' as she would say." I watched the two until Christopher announced, "Places!"

Before I looked away, I saw Tawni angrily slap Zac across the face. I was shocked, but pleased at the same time. _He deserved it._

**Chad's POV:**

I watched Sonny and Josie film their scenes, my mind racing. I really loved Sonny, so that meant that I should let her go, right? How can I! She's everything that I want in a girl! Time to be a man Chad and do what's right!

"That's a wrap everyone! Give a round of applause for the hard work put into this movie! We're finished!" Christopher led the group in applause. I watched Sonny for a bit during the festivities. I kept putting it off, but I guess that's because I'm afraid what will happen to my face if I told him.…

After watching Sonny, I started looking for Zac. I spotted him near a tree, watching Sonny too…. I've had enough.

"Yo, Efron!" I shouted.

"What do you want Cooper?"

"It's over. I'm through playing games. You may want Sonny, but you'll never have her. She hates your guts and I'm not going to sacrifice my relationship with her anymore. You can keep spreading rumors about me, but Sonny is mine. And if you cared about her, you would stop keeping us apart," I waited for him to respond.

"Cooper, I knew that you'd stand up to me sooner or later. But, it doesn't matter to me anymore. You can have Sonny. I was only doing this because I got bored. Tomorrow, I'm flying back home, and I'll have another girl waiting for me at my next movie." He leaned against the tree and smirked.

"So you're saying that you split me and Sonny up and ruined my life just because you were _bored_!" I angrily said. I was shaking all over now.

"Yup, pretty much. Well, it's been nice working with you, and messing with you. Tell Sonny I said bye and hopefully, we'll see each other soon!" I stood there in shock. He patted me on the shoulder then walked away. Me, I was still standing in shock, my mouth opened.

Sonny was still mine. He caused us all this trouble for no reason. But that doesn't matter now. Sonny and I can be together without any _Efron _problems. I shook my head and cam back to reality. I heard her laugh in the distance. The sun was setting. She was on top of the hill, laughing with her friends. But I could still see the sadness in her eyes as I approached her.

"Sonny," I whispered into her ear. She spun around. _Her eyes._ I stroked her cheek and she touched my hand. _Her touch._ I backed away from the group, beckoning her to follow and she did. We went to the same spot where we shared our on screen kiss and our first date. I wanted this to be our spot. Where it all started and where I was about to make things right again. I pulled out of my pocket a small velvet box. I turned to her and held it up. She gasped.

"Chad, if this is what I think it is-" she whispered.

"Shh," I leaned towards her. "Let it speak for itself." I opened the box and she began to cry.

**Ok, there is still more to come! Hopefully you'll forgive me for not updating the past months!**


End file.
